Secrets par Vorabiza
by insane-dumbass
Summary: Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malfoy chez les Dursley. Alors que l'été avance, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient, bien malgré lui, le dirigeant du Bien. HDH -Je posterai tous les chapitres déjà traduits avant de continuer la traduction du chap40
1. Chapitre 1

**Secrets**

**Par :** Vorabiza

**Traduit par :** Insane_Dumbass/DorkyPoky /BakaMitsukiChan/BubblyBunny5

**Beta**: Winged Me

**Résumé :** Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malfoy chez les Dursley. Alors que l'été avance, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient, bien malgré lui, le dirigeant du Bien. H/D/H

**Genre :**Drama, Romance

**Coté :**NC-17

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et les films à WarnerBros.

_**Cette Histoire appartient à Vorabiza, w w w . thehexfiles . com .**_

Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, Harry/Drago/Harry explicites, mentions de Sévérus/Remus, NC-17; relations sexuelles et langage inapproprié, AU; Ni l'auteure de la fic, ni moi ne sommes J.K.R., IC ou OCC (dépendamment de l'interprétation, mais ce serait plus IC que OC, ce qui signifie que les personnages seraient fidèles à leurs caractères d'après les livres de J.K.R. ~). Il y aura du Cross-Dressing, mais seulement dans un chapitre et vous en serez avertis d'avance. Il y aura aussi une légère mortalité, mais personne de trop près d'Harry ne mourra, sinon ce serait trop triste! (c'est l'auteure qui le dit, pas moi! xD) Cette histoire remplacerait le 7e livre au complet, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut l'oublier en entier!

**Premier chapitre**

Assis au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry observait le voisinage à travers les carreaux sales. C'était devenu son habitude, depuis les deux dernières semaines. Le sommeil se faisait rare, et lorsqu'il arrivait à dormir, il était pris de cauchemars terribles. Son esprit ne semblait tout simplement pas vouloir se reposer.

C'était en plein mois de juillet, alors qu'il aurait dû encore se trouver à Poudlard.

Cependant, il avait été dépêché chez les Dursley deux semaines plus tôt, perdant son temps dans cette maison qui était sa seule protection; la protection du sang. Il n'avait pu rien faire durant tout ce temps, sauf réfléchir. Il avait tant de question pour aussi peu de réponses, cherchant constamment des réponses dans chacune des maigres informations dont il disposait, espérant pouvoir démêler la situation. Jusqu'à ce jour, il ne parvenait à rien et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

Fixant la nuit noire, il se figea soudainement. Il plissait les yeux, se forçant à mieux distinguer la pénombre de la rue. Il était certain de ce qu'il venait de voir; quelqu'un avait transplané dans Privet Drive. Observant attentivement, il essaya de déterminé s'il s'agissait d'un allié ou d'un ennemi, ce qui n'était pas tâche facile, car qui que cela pouvait être, il ou elle aimait plutôt se cacher dans les ombres noires de la rue.

Il ou elle avait beau être doué(e) pour se cacher dans la noirceur, Harry remarqua que l'intrus ne se faisait pas vraiment prudent. Il semblait être bien pressé. Quelques instants plus tard, l'intrus fut éclairé par les sillons des lumières avoisinantes, alors qu'il semblait vérifier les numéros des adresses des maisons.

Harry figea à nouveau, reconnaissant la robe d'un mangemort. À en juger par ce qu'il voyait, il n'y avait qu'une personne présente dans la rue, et il serait prêt à parier n'importe quoi qu'il était à sa recherche. Alors que l'inconnu se tourna dans la lumière, Harry aperçu un mèche de cheveux blonde platine.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne.

Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, Harry se retrouva hors de sa chambre, puis en bas de l'escalier. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte d'entrée, juste assez pour qu'il puisse se glisser à l'extérieur.

« Potter? »

« Malfoy. » cracha Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Il crachait ses mots, même si se yeux, eux, cherchaient la silhouette qu'il avait aperçue de par sa fenêtre. Il trouva rapidement Malfoy dans l'obscurité, aux limites de la propriété des Dursley.

« Potter? Oh, Merci Merlin… » murmura Malfoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment Malfoy pouvait être soulagé de le voir, lui.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé? » lui demanda-t-il.

« N'importe qui peut te trouver, mais ce n'est pas important, en ce moment. » Répliqua sèchement Malfoy. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Tu as besoin de mon aide? » répéta Harry, incrédule. « T'es mon ennemi, Malfoy! »

« Je sais, ça, » cracha ce dernier. « Mais j'ai besoin que tu la prennes avec toi. »

Il sortit de la pénombre pour qu'Harry puisse mieux le voir, ne réalisant pas quelle vision d'horreur il projetait. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait voir était son pire ennemi debout, devant la maison, portant une robe de Mangemort et tenant dans ses bras une petite chose enveloppée dans un drap qui ne cessait de se tortiller. Cela paraissait bien trop similaire à ce qu'Harry avait vu dans le cimetière en 4e année, et Malfoy lui semblait soudainement bien plus dangereux.

« Ne t'approches pas, Malfoy! » Cria Harry, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, reculant de quelques pas.

« Silence. » siffla Malfoy, entre les dents.

Harry déglutit. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans un quartier Moldu, il s'en contrefichait.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras avant de diriger son regard vers Harry, confus. «C'est quoi ton problème, Potter? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Harry, se maudissant, aussitôt, entendant la peur dans sa propre voix.

« C'est un bébé, Potter. »rétorqua Malfoy. « Tu as affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais effrayé par un bébé sans défense. »

« Prouve-le. » chuchota Harry, fixant la masse de tissus du regard.

Malfoy lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais plia à sa demande, découvrant le bébé pour le montrer à Harry.

Celui-ci respira profondément, fermant brièvement les yeux. « À quoi tu joues, Malfoy? Pourquoi tiens-tu un bébé? Et pourquoi es-tu ici? » Ajouta-t-il.

Malfoy sembla revenir soudainement à la réalité et regarda nerveusement autour de lui. «

Je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer » dit-il précipitamment. « J'ai besoin que tu la prennes avec toi et que tu prennes soins d'elle. Ils ont probablement déjà tué le reste de sa famille. J'ai pu la sortir de là, mais ils vont se rendre compte de mon absence si je ne retourne pas avec eux.»

Harry réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malfoy aussi agité. Le Serpentard calme et posé qu'Harry connaissait semblait être en train de tomber en mille miettes devant ses yeux.

« Viens la prendre, Potter. » Le ton de Malfoy était plus anxieux de demandant. « Je ne peux pas passer les barrières. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? » demanda Harry, incertain.

Malfoy observa la petite fille dans ses bras. « J'ai dû lui jeter un Silencio pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Hormis cela, elle va bien.. Je l'espère, du moins. » Ajouta-t-il doucement.

Harry secoua sa tête, essayant de savoir s'il était en fait endormi et que tout ceci n'était qu'in étrange rêve. Il toisa Malfoy du regard alors que celui-ci sortit sa baguette, gardant la sienne fixée sur l'étrange Serpentard.

Malfoy retira simplement son charme silencieux avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et d'essayer de calmer les hurlements de la fillette. Les pleurs de la petite étaient forts, dans la nuit silencieuse.

« À l'aide, Potter… »

« Je ne sais pas prendre soins d'un bébé. » répondit nerveusement Harry.

« Moi non-plus, mais tu dois la prendre. » supplia Malfoy. « Je ne peux l'emmener nulle part ailleurs. Potter, je dois y aller. »

Se sentant complètement détaché de la réalité, Harry s'avança vers la limite de la propriété et pris le bébé en pleurs des bras de Malfoy.

Malfoy le regarda avec soulagement. « J'essaierai de revenir dans la matinée, ce devrait être assez sécuritaire. N'en parle à personne, ou on la tuera. »

Sur ce, il disparut dans le « pop » distinct du transplanage. Harry fixa l'endroit où Malfoy se tenait. Que diable s'était-il passé?

Un bruit plus fort se fit entendre et Harry se dépêcha d'entrer dans la maison, un bébé dans les bras.

« Petit vaurien! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Demanda l'oncle Vernon, descendant lourdement les escaliers au moment même où Harry mit le pied à l'intérieur.

« Je sais pas » répliqua sèchement Harry. Il n'était pas d'humeur à affronter sa « famille ». Entendant un craquement de plancher, il se retourna et vit sa tante Pétunia et Son cousin Dudley le dévisager, surpris.

« Tu ne sais pas? » demanda dangereusement Vernon. Il était un homme imposant, de son poids et de sa prestance. Un homme qui n'aimait pas les choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire et qui aimait la routine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bébé que tenait Harry. « Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont laissé un autre de ton genre sur le pas de ma porte. Nous ne prendrons pas un autre comme toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais jamais se reproduire une telle chose, même avec ton consentement » Cria Harry, en colère, effrayant la fillette qui pleura de plus belles.

« Fais taire cette chose! » Ordonna furieusement Vernon.

« Je ne sais pas comment! » répliqua Harry, impuissant.

Harry teint l'enfant près de son épaule et la fit rebondir doucement. Il avait vu des gens faire de même, peut-être cela aidait-il à calmer les bébés. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il continua, se tenant debout, près de l'oncle Vernon qui pestait après lui et entendant le bébé pleurer dans ses oreilles. Il vit la tante Pétunia disparaitre dans la cuisine, souhaitant seulement pouvoir disparaitre lui aussi. Sa tête était remplie à craquer de questions, et ilne semblait réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il fut d'autant plus surpris lorsque sa tante revint avec un biberon de lait chaud pour le bébé et chassa son mari et son fils à l'étage. Ils ne retournèrent pas se coucher de plein gré, mais elle les en convainc en leur faisant remarquer que s'ils voulaient du silence, elle allait devoir y mettre du sien. Elle ne prit pas le bébé des bras d'Harry, et elle semblait en fait éprouver un certain dédain à son égard, mais elle montra à Harry comment la tenir convenablement et comment la nourrir.

Harry relaxa dans la chaise dans laquelle il s'était assis tandis que le silence se faisait enfin entendre. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient les bruits de succion que faisait le bébé en buvant.

« D'où vient-elle? »

Harry releva la tête, se tournant vers sa tante assise d'un air guindé sur le divan. « Je crois qu'elle est une autre victime de cette guerre. » Dit-il, ne répondant pas vraiment à la question.

Elle pinça les lèvres. « C'est une guerre parmi les tiens, n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle. « Toutes ces catastrophes et ces meurtres. C'est l'œuvre des tiens? »

« Oui » admit Harry, de désirant pas s'obstiner sur le fait que Voldemort et ses fidèles n'était pas des siens. Il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Même si Voldemort vous tuerait tous sans aucune pitié, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion

« Tu peux aider à faire en sorte que cela cesse? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Harry la dévisagea, curieux d'un tel comportement, mais lui répondit franchement. « Je suis le seul qui puisse mettre fin à tout ceci. » dit-il sans aucune émotion.

Elle le dévisagea, horrifiée. « Mais tu n'es qu'un garçon! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry ricana. « Ai-jeun jour été « qu'un garçon » ? » rétorqua-t-il amèrement. « Ça ne change rien pour toutes façons. »

« Où est ton Directeur? » Demanda Pétunia, d'un ton presque empreint d'espoir.

« Mort. »

Elle le fixa, la mine plus déconfite que jamais. « N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir? »

Harry réalisa soudainement que sa tante était effrayée. Cette femme était morte de peur, face à ce qui se passait et, contrairement à tellement de moldus, elle était consciente d'une infime partie de ce qui se tramait réellement dans le monde.

Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de renier tout ce qu'elle savait à propos du monde des sorciers, mais elle en connaissait l'existence. Elle savait que sa sœur et son mari avaient été tués par un sorcier maléfique et elle comprenait suffisamment les circonstances entourant l'arrivée d'Harry chez elle il y avait presque seize ans pour avoir peur, à ce moment-là.

Il savait que sa tante était suffisamment effrayée pour se risquer à parler du monde des sorciers. Harry secoua la tête, se questionnant sérieusement sur sa santé d'esprit. Malfoy abandonnait des bébés au pas de sa porte, et sa tante reconnaissait que la magie et la sorcellerie existaient. Il savait que le monde était sans dessus-dessous mais, pour lui, ces deux événements étaient bien plus choquants que les nouvelles des meurtres.

Son regard rencontra celui de sa tante.

« Je crois qu'il y a de l'espoir. » répondit-il finalement. Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant qui s'était presque endormie dans ses bras. « Il doit y avoir de l'espoir. » soupira-t-il.

« D'où vient-elle ? » demanda à nouveau Pétunia.

Harry releva la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle regardait aussi l'enfant. Il inspira profondément. « Je crois bien que toute sa famille ait été tuée, cette nuit. Je n'en sais pas plus vraiment je ne sais rien d'elle. La personne qui me l'a confiée devrait être de retour dans la matinée pour m'expliquer la situation. »

Tante Pétunia grimaça à nouveau, et Harry était certain que c'était son instinct que d'argumenter; elle ne voulait certainement pas d'autres étrangetés dans sa maison! Elle resta pourtant silencieuse.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais si cette personne revient, il est vraiment important que nous parlions. » affirma Harry.

Pétunia ferma les yeux, son visage se contorsionnant en une grimace qui témoignait de sa désapprobation. « Dudley et moi serons certainement en pleines emplettes, dès demain matin. Je doute fortement que nous soyons de retour avant le dîner. »

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire. L'oncle Vernon serait au travail et elle ferait en sorte que ni elle ni Dudley ne soient présents, lorsque « l'invité » d'Harry arrivera. Elle n'aimait certainement pas la situation, mais elle semblait l'accepter suffisamment pour garder son mari et son fils dans le silence.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sur la fenêtre. Peu lui importait; qu'il ait un bébé sur les genoux ou pas, il pointait instantanément sa baguette magique vers la source du bruit. Puis il se sentit complètement ridicule lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se s'agissait que d'un hibou. Il observa sa tante, grimaçant légèrement à la vue de son expression terrifiée, et se demandant ce qui lui avait le plus effrayé; le bruit ou sa réaction.

Il se leva, gêné, et lui tendit le bébé, qu'elle prit sans un mot. Il alla ouvrir au hibou, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Malfoy. Le hibou disparu dans la nuit aussitôt qu'Harry l'eut détaché de son colis et il fut étonné d'un tel agissement.

Soudain, il reconnut le sceau du ministère. « Oh merde. »Siffla-t-il, se dépêchant à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Malfoy avait utilisé le contre-sort du silence sur la petite, et c'était encore Harry qui allait se faire punir à sa place. Il fixa le contenu de la lettre avec des yeux ronds.

« Harry ? » Hésita Pétunia.

Harry la regarda simplement, se demandant s'il devait accepter ce que disait la lettre.

Avant les récents évènements, elle aurait détesté cette nouvelle, mais à présent… à présent, elle en serait tout autant rassurée…

« Heu, la personne qui était ici a utilité un peu de magie. » admit-il, observant les réactions de sa tante; elle retint simplement son souffle, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Le Ministère détecte toute magie utilisée par les gens qui ont encore la Trace sur eux, comme tu le sais, et je ne suis pas sensé en faire à l'extérieur de Poudlard. » continua-t-il. C'était un règlement stricte, dans le monde des sorciers; tout sorcier de moins de seize ans ne pouvait faire de la magie dans le monde des moldus ou où que ce soit ailleurs que dans l'enceinte de son école.

« Cette lettre me donne la permission d'en pratiquer, même si je ne suis pas légalement sensé en faire, avant mon anniversaire, dans un mois et demi. » Ajouta-t-il amèrement la date de son anniversaire, ne croyant pas franchement que sa tante s'en souvenait seulement. Il y eut un soupir de satisfaction lorsque sa tante relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait, alors qu'elle scrutait la baguette qui dépassait d'une des poches du pantalon d'Harry.

« Ils te le permettent à cause de cette guerre? » demanda-t-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette magique qu'Harry tenait à présent dans sa main.

Il fixa la lettre, toujours sans sa main gauche, puis sa baguette. « Ouais. » répondit-il enfin. « J'ai une permission spéciale du Ministre lui-même, due à des « circonstances atténuantes. Je parie que c'est seulement parce qu'en cas contraire, cela nuirait à la réputation du Ministère que de me persécuter, en ce moment. » Ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir pratiquer la magie, mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Scrimgeour l'épargnait de toute punition seulement parce qu'il était l'Élu.

Pétunia ne répondit rien, et Harry percevait ses expressions contradictoires. Il savait qu'il avait raison, en quelque sorte- elle était autant en colère que soulagée par les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Il l'observa consciencieusement, changeant de sujet. « Tant Pétunia? Heu.. Que dois-je faire d'elle, à présent? » Demanda-t-il, désignant l'enfant toujours dans les bras de sa tante.

Celle-ci lui donna un cours de base accéléré des soins pour enfants, à deux heures du matin. Elle l'aida à arranger un lit d'appoint dans l'un des tiroirs de son placard et lui montra comment préparer les boires. Elle lui montra aussi comment changer les couches, et lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait gardé tous ces items de langerie, elle le toisa d'un air dédaigneux, mais fini par admettre qu'une des femmes du quartier avait un jeune enfant. Elle gardait tous ces objets juste au cas, pour lorsqu'elle venait prendre le thé chez elle.

Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas tant s'en étonner. Sa tante avait toujours tenu à paraître comme une parfaite hôte, s'occupant des moindres besoins de ses invités. Elle avait aussi tendance à garder tout et n'importe quoi « en cas ».

Éventuellement, le bébé s'endormi profondément et Pétunia retourna à sa chambre, laissant Harry à ses pensées.

Retournant à sa fenêtre, il s'assied, fixant le sombre horizon. Malfoy était-il réellement venu à lui, quelques heures plus tôt? Lui avait-il vraiment laissé un enfant dans les bras?

Un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui fournit sa réponse, mais cela lui semblait tellement improbable.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était sorti, prêt à affronter Malfoy en duel, non pas à accueillir un Malfoy le suppliant de l'aider… Malfoy était l'ennemi. Il avait fait pénétrer tous ces Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Les pensées d'Harry s'interrompirent à nouveau.

Il avait par cent fois fait le tour de cette question, depuis les deux semaines qu'il était enfermé chez les Dursley. Malfoy avait essayé de tuer Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas été capable de le faire. Il avait renoncé. Harry avait vu sa baguette se baisser.

Fixant le vide, Harry revoyait chaque seconde de ce pénible instant. Dumbledore avait tenté de rallier Malfoy de leur côté. Il avait offert asile et protection à lui et à sa famille, et Malfoy avait semblé tenté.

Que cela signifiait-il?

Il ne croyait pas Dumbledore capable offrir une telle chose simplement pour sauver sa vie. Ce qui le ramenait à Rogue. Harry se tendit, mais ne sentit pas l'extrême colère le submerger, comme à l'habitude.

Le professeur Rogue n'était pas un homme qu'Harry appréciait. Tout au long de sa scolarité, Harry n'avait de cesse de le détester pour toutes sortes de raisons, et le professeur Rogue semblait en faire de même. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance, une fois de trop.

Une fois loin de Poudlard, il avait eu la chance de penser plus rationnellement. Il en découla qu'il réalisait que le professeur Dumbledore n'était tout simplement pas du genre à supplier pour sauver sa vie. Harry avait essayé de se mettre à sa place, ce qui n'était pas difficile à imaginer. Il se souvenait du cimetière et des évènements au Ministère.

Lui-même n'avait à aucun moment supplié qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve. Il était certain qu'il allait mourir, particulièrement dans le cimetière, mais il avait toujours refusé de baisser les bras.

Harry ne comprenait donc pas que Dumbledore puisse avoir supplié Malfoy. Ça ne collait tout simplement pas; Dumbledore était un grand et puissant sorcier. Le vieil homme était tenace, il était un homme de principes et n'aurait jamais abandonné. Mais Harry l'avait pourtant vu.

Harry se massa les tempes, essayant de réduire la pression qui envahissait sa tête.

Dumbledore n'était simplement pas du genre à admettre sa défaite. Cela lui semblait déshonorable que de seulement y penser. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tout ça signifiait? Harry revit Dumbledore implorer Rogue, Il se souvint de sa discussion avec Malfoy.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, encore et encore. Il essaya de se concentrer sur Malfoy. C'était assez pénible sans même penser à Rogue.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy, avant ce soir, il fuyait Poudlard. Et à en juger par la robe de Mangemort qu'il portait, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait dû revenir dans les rangs de Voldemort. Harry voulait savoir s'il avait rejoint ses rangs de plein gré. La dernière conversation entre Malfoy et Dumbledore l'en faisait douter.

Harry soupira. Il y avait trop de doutes, trop de questions, mais toujours pas de réponse.

Il redirigea son regard sur le bébé. Et il n'eut que plus de questions, encore.

Harry s'assit dans le salon, devant la grande baie vitrée, attendant la venue de Malfoy. Il y sentait quelque chose d'horriblement bizarre, mais il n'en fit rien.

Toute la nuit et cette matinée lui semblaient complètement irréelles. Il s'était contenté de rester dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son oncle quitter la maison, préférant éviter toute autre confrontation, tant qu'il le pouvait. Pour une fois, il était bien heureux que ce soit un lundi.

Il sentait qu'il devrait être furieux, mais il se sentait plus engourdi, vide d'émotion. Sa tante était autant à blâmer pour son inhibition que l'étrange comportement de Malfoy.

Lorsqu'Harry était apparu au ré de chaussée, la tante Pétunia lui avait remis une couverture de bébé et quelques vêtements propres de rechange pour la fillette. Elle l'avait aussi informé qu'elle lui donnerait d'autres items lors de son retour. Puis Dudley et elle le laissèrent à lui-même.

Ce n'était qu'après leur départ qu'il réalisa ce qui se passait; comme si le comportement de Pétunia n'était pas assez étrange… Il alla changer les vêtements de la petite et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la couverture était la sienne.

Le doux tissus cotonneux était rouge, parsemé de vifs d'or. Sa tante ne possédait certainement rien de tel. Elle ne savait probablement pas non-plus qu'elle était des couleurs de Gryffondor. Cependant, elle avait dû la laver récemment, car elle sentait comme si elle venait à peine de sortir de la sécheuse.

Harry la regarda longuement, sans comprendre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis là, perdu dans ses pensées concernant ses parents. Il comprit alors qu'il avait dû être emmené aux Dursley dans cette couverture. Il caressa les vêtements du bout des doigts; c'était un simple petit pyjama bleu qu'il devait porter, la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués.

Il leva les yeux et fixa la porte par laquelle était sortie sa tante. Elle les avait conservés tout ce temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et il avait déjà du mal à croire qu'elle les avait conservés, mais il en était reconnaissant. Elle n'avait jamais démontré ne serait-ce qu'une once de gentillesse à son égard, mais il réalisa qu'elle devait bien éprouver quelque chose pour lui… ou pour sa sœur…

Le bébé se remit à pleurer, brisant le silence parfait de la maison et sortant Harry de ses pensées.

« Que vais-je faire ? » marmonna-t-il, sachant bien qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Alternant entre des grognements et des sons qui se voulaient rassurants, il réussit à faire enfiler ses vêtements à la fillette, conscient qu'elle ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde d'être encore en pyjama. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pour elle.

Il lui prépara son boire et retourna s'asseoir devant la fenêtre, scrutant le voisinage, à la recherche de Malfoy. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas, d'ailleurs, et opta pour plutôt regarder l'enfant qui buvait tranquillement son lait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit d'où elle venait, ni même de son nom. La seule information qu'il détenait était qu'elle venait de perdre sa famille.

Ce fait lui fit mal au cœur, et la douleur s'aggravait avec le seul fait de la voir dans son pyjama bleu.

L'observant boire sa bouteille qu'il tenait pour elle, Harry décida qu'il la trouvait plutôt mignonne. Il lui sourit, posant son regard sur la petite touffe noire qui lui servait de cheveux. Il se demandait de quoi il avait l'air, à son âge, quel que soit son âge… Elle ne semblait pas bien vielle, mais pas trop jeune non-plus. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment délimiter les âges des bébés… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en gardiennage, non-plus!

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux gris. Ses traits étaient si délicats et si… ronds, décida Harry. Elle lui semblait si fragile et il ne comprenait pas qu'il soit celui qui la tienne. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit qui pourrait subvenir correctement à ses besoins.

Bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas d'où elle venait… Il soupira, puis déposa sa bouteille et la positionna sur son épaule, pour lui faire faire son rot, comme sa tante lui avait montré.

Relevant son regard vers la fenêtre, il cligna des yeux, surpris de constater que Malfoy le fixait intensément du trottoir. Il cligna à nouveau des yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'il portait des pantalons gris et un chandail vert; même habillé en moldu, il s'habillait en serpentard.

Aussi, il se tenait en pleine lumière. Harry sentait son mal de tête essayer à nouveau de revenir à la surface. Ne serait-il pas supposé tuer Malfoy au lieu de l'inviter pour le thé?

Fermant les yeux, il revit la main tremblante de sa Némésis, et sa baguette se baisser et revit Dumbledore promettant à Malfoy qu'il le protégerait, s'il allait du côté du bien.

En rouvrant les yeux, il fixa à son tour le serpentard. Il allait l'inviter à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils; en supposant qu'il pouvait le faire entrer, car Malfoy avait dit qu'il ne pouvait traverser les barrières de la propriété.

Se sentant en quelque sorte plus en sécurité avec le bébé dans les bras, Harry tenait la petite d'une main et sa baguette magique de l'autre, sortant pour rencontrer sa Némésis.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda immédiatement Malfoy.

« Elle va bien. »Répondit Harry, d'un ton neutre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, voyant Malfoy soupirer de soulagement avant d'enfiler son masque de glace.

« Tu ne m'invites pas à l'intérieur, Potter? » demanda présomptueusement Malfoy.

L'expression d'Harry changea du tout au tout. « Ne crains-tu pas qu'il y ait des gens qui attendent à l'intérieur pour te capturer? »

Malfoy regarda prudemment la maison. « C'est possible. » admit-il calmement.

D'ailleurs, Harry ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il n'avait alerté personne pour le capturer. Il y avait sérieusement pensé, mais en avait décidé autrement et fut surpris de voir que Malfoy reconnaissait qu'il pouvait le faire prisonnier à tout moment.

« Souhaites-tu te faire capturer? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Non. » répondit sèchement Malfoy. « J'espère simplement que la foutue curiosité des Gryffondors t'a retenu de divulguer ma visite de la nuit passée. Enfin. Pas pour tout de suite.

Harry de rendit désagréablement compte que Malfoy avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il voulait des réponses et il savait qu'il n'en aurait eu aucune s'il l'avait fait arrêter.

Malfoy ricana, semblant lui-même réaliser qu'il avait raison. « Fais-moi entrer, Potter, et je t'expliquerai. »

« Tu es mieux d'avoir de bonnes explications pour tout ça. » lui rétorqua Harry, du tac au tac.

« Je ne te dirai rien ici. » siffla Malfoy.

Harry examinait le voisinage lorsque son regard tomba sur la maison de Madame Figg. Il ne croyait pas que qui que ce soit l'observait à toutes heures de la journée, mais il ne pouvait garantir le contraire. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée que de rester plantés là, dans l'entrée de la demeure des Dursley.

« Comment te faire passer les barrières? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne sais donc rien, Potter? » ricana Malfoy.

« Je n'avais encore jamais invité de Mangemort ici. »

Les yeux de Malfoy toisèrent son bras. Les longues manches du chandail chaud qu'il portait le trahissaient. S'il était d'ordinaire silencieux, il était inhabituellement calme lorsqu'il expliqua à Harry comment le faire entrer.

Harry hésita avant de franchir la dernière étape. « Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne m'attaqueras pas dès que tu pourras m'atteindre? »

« Rien n'est certain. » répondit Malfoy, d'un ton neutre, le regard fixé sur le bébé.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, il prononça les derniers mots de l'incantation, permettant ainsi à Malfoy d'entrer dans la propriété.

Malfoy le dévisagea, visiblement surpris, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment être autorisé à entrer, mais ce dernier se reprit rapidement. « Tu es bien trop confiant, Potter. » dit-il, d'un air méprisant, se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison.

L'expression d'Harry s'intensifia. Il n'avait certainement pas confiance en Malfoy, mais il y avait quelque chose. D'ordinaire, Harry se reposait beaucoup sur ses instincts et, en ce moment, son instinct lui disait d'écouter ce que Malfoy avait à dire.

Il secoua la tête et suivit le Serpentard dans la maison, espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une énorme erreur.

Note de Insane-dumbass:

Salut!

Je voulais m'excuser de mes possibles erreurs! ^^"

Je n'ai pas de "relecteur" ou de lecteur "beta", si vous voulez, donc pas vraiment de deuxième avis sur mes choix d'expressions ou de procédé de traduction~

Aussi, j'ai terriblement de misère avec le site , étant donné que, parfois, lorsque j'enregistre un nouveau chapitre sur le site, les espaces, le accents et les apostrophes disparaissent...

Quelqu'un veut être mon/ma lectrice?


	2. Informations! Pour ne pas me répéter :P

Bonjour à tous et toutes!

Comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont mentionné, Merrymee avait déjà commencé à traduire SECRETS... Seulement, je n'en étais au courant! Hahaha! Jusqu'à ce que je lise vos commentaires, je croyais être la seule à avoir pris la folle décision de traduire les 62 chapitres de la fic de Vorabiza~

Aussi j'ai attribué la mention "complete" à "SECRETS" car la version originale est complète, mais je comprend votre confusion. Aussi, j'ai décidé de la changer pour "in-progress".

Merci de vos critiques, elles me sont vraiment utiles! :D

Devil-Akina: j'ai tendance à faire du calque de l'anglais au français, merci de me mettre en garde!

Elodie57: Mh... J'avais l'intention de me pratiquer à traduire avec cette fic~ Mais je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et faire bien des heureux en continuant de traduire... à partir du chapitre 40! ;)

Seulement, je suis au Québec et en ce moment je vis le rattrapage de ma session d'hiver 2012 à cause de la grève générale illimitée, puis je commence l'université (dans le programme de traduction!) à peine 3 jours après avoir terminé mon CÉGEP...

Alors je ne garantie vraiment pas de la vitesse à laquelle je vais poster mes chapitres, mais je peux vous assurer que je vais terminer SECRETS~

Merci de me lire! Continuez de me critiquer, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'informer de mes erreurs (N'oubliez pas que je n'ai pas de lercteur "beta")!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Secrets**

**Par :** Vorabiza

**Traduit par :** Insane_Dumbass/DorkyPoky /BakaMitsukiChan/BubblyBunny5

**Beta**: Winged Me

**Résumé :** Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malfoy chez les Dursley. Alors que l'été avance, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient, bien malgré lui, le dirigeant du Bien. H/D/H

**Genre :**Drama, Romance

**Coté :**NC-17

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et les films à WarnerBros.

_**Cette Histoire appartient à Vorabiza, w w w . thehexfiles . com .**_

Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, Harry/Drago/Harry explicites, mentions de Sévérus/Remus, NC-17; relations sexuelles et langage inapproprié, AU; Ni l'auteure de la fic, ni moi ne sommes J.K.R., IC ou OCC (dépendamment de l'interprétation, mais ce serait plus IC que OC, ce qui signifie que les personnages seraient fidèles à leurs caractères d'après les livres de J.K.R. ~). Il y aura du Cross-Dressing, mais seulement dans un chapitre et vous en serez avertis d'avance. Il y aura aussi une légère mortalité, mais personne de trop près d'Harry ne mourra, sinon ce serait trop triste! (c'est l'auteure qui le dit, pas moi! xD) Cette histoire remplacerait le 7e livre au complet, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut l'oublier en entier!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Laisse-moi la tenir, » dit Malfoy dès qu'ils furent tous deux à l'intérieur et que la porte fut fermée.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance, mais lui tendit la petite. Malfoy ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'Harry avec un bébé dans les bras. Il la tenait comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse et la plus fragile au monde, et qu'elle pouvait se briser à tout moment. Ses yeux détaillaient le petit visage potelé de l'enfant avec émerveillement.

« Malfoy, qui est-elle? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder Harry. « Ma fille, » répondit-il.

Plus que stupéfait, Harry en resta bouche-bée. « Ta… Fille?! »

« Oui, ma fille, » répondit Malfoy, l'air hautain. « Tu as des problèmes d'audition? »

Harry avait l'impression qu'il entendait parfaitement bien, mais il lui paraissait de plus en plus évident que son cerveau était incapable de fonctionner correctement.

« Elle n'est pas orpheline? » demanda-t-il stupéfait.

« Pas encore, » murmura Malfoy, tournant le dos à Harry. Il entra dans le salon, et malgré son air dégoûté, s'assit sur le canapé, tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Harry le suivit et se laissa tomber dans la chaise berçante. « Comment ? Quand ? »

Malfoy soupira profondément et la tendit avec précaution à Harry. Ce dernier la prit automatiquement, puis regarda le blond qui commença à faire les cent pas.

« Je te déteste, Potter, » dit-il.

« Ça, je le savais déjà, » rétorqua Harry exaspéré. « Si tu as besoin d'une proclamation, je peux t'annoncer avec joie que je te déteste aussi. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, et Harry était certain qu'il était amusé par son monologue. « C'est bon à savoir. » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il arrêta soudainement de faire les cents pas et fixa Harry. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé entrer ici? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaqué, la nuit passée? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chercher des Aurors, alors que tu savais que je reviendrais? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de me hurler dessus, au moins?! »

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras. Cette enfant qu'il croyait orpheline. Il reprit leur contact oculaire. « Parce que je veux des réponses. » répondit-il froidement. « Parce que je ne crois pas que tu me tuerais, en fait. » c'était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Il vit Malfoy tressaillir avant de continuer. « Parce qu'en quelque sorte, un bébé dans les bras a tendance à me faire réfléchir avant d'hurler. »

Il se demandait en vérité ce qui le retenait réellement d'exploser. Bien sûr, il avait envie de crier, et de lancer tous les sorts qu'il connaissait à Malfoy, mais tout cela était surpassé par son besoin d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et par le bébé qu'il tenait. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti à Malfoy, mais il devait admettre que la situation actuelle semblait improbable, considérant leurs antécédents-et, surtout, considérant les derniers évènements à Poudlard, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt…

Malfoy semblait agir de manière encore plus étrange que lui. En fait, c'était assez difficile de se mettre en colère quand Malfoy ne se comportait pas comme un connard prétentieux et arrogant.

Malfoy recommença à marcher de long en large, dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu confié ta fille? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne savais pas où l'emmener à part ici, » murmura Malfoy.

« Malfoy, tu te rends bien compte que la plupart des gens n'emmèneraient pas leur enfant à leur ennemi, » dit Harry lentement.

« Je sais bien, mais personne ne sait qu'elle existe. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Personne ? »

« Non, du moins personne encore en vie à part moi, et maintenant toi, ne sait qu'elle est ma fille, » répondit calmement Malfoy.

« Alors, pourquoi me l'as-tu confiée ? » insista Harry.

« À qui d'autre aurais-je pu la confier? » se fâcha Malfoy. Ses changements d'humeur allaient rendre Harry dingue. « J'aurais pu l'emmener à mère. Elle aurait assurément adoré l'enfant, quoi que… je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait apprécié de savoir qu'elle était déjà grand-mère. » Ajouta-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. « Mais ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance, de toutes manières. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Harry, mais Malfoy l'ignora.

« Je pourrai toujours la confier à ma chère Tante Bella, » ricana-t-il.

« Non, » gronda Harry, serrant le bébé dans ses bras.

Malfoy s'arrêta et lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire avant de recommencer à marcher de long en large.

« Voyons voir, » réfléchit-il à voix haute. « Père est à Azkaban. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon endroit pour un bébé. Queudver serait enclin à les blesser tous les deux, s'il essayait seulement de prendre soin d'elle. »

« Tu sais où se trouve Queudver?! » s'exclama Harry, effrayant le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher. « Merde! »

« Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » s'écria Malfoy. « Ne lui fais pas de mal! »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait! » rétorqua Harry. « Je crois que je lui ai seulement fait peur. »

« Et bien, fais quelque chose! » s'inquiéta Malfoy. « Arrange ça ! »

Harry arrêta de bercer le bébé pour lancer un regard noir à Malfoy. « Tu ne peux pas simplement _arranger_ un bébé, Malfoy. Même moi je le sais. Et elle n'est pas un 'ça', » ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva et recommença à bercer le bébé, espérant la calmer, alors que Malfoy les regardait d'un air inquiet. « Tu sais où est Queudver ? » redemanda Harry, d'un ton qui se voulait plus calme.

Malfoy leva les yeux vers Harry. « Oui, je sais où il est. Du moins, je sais où il était, » se corrigea-t-il.

« Tu ne sais pas où il est, _en ce moment_? » insista Harry, la déception perceptible dans sa voix.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, mais le regarda sévèrement. « Pourquoi Queudver est-il aussi important pour toi ? »

« C'est un sale traitre. » cracha Harry.

Malfoy le contempla, comme pour juger sa réaction. « Tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion des gens que tu considères comme des traitres, n'est-ce pas? Tu sembles les mépriser autant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les méprise. »

Harry tressaillit, puis recommença à bercer le bébé. « Ce ne serait pas la seule chose qu'on aurait en commun, » marmonna-t-il.

Surpris, Malfoy le dévisagea : « Tu crois avoir plus en commun avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres? »

« Je _sais_ qu'on a beaucoup de choses en commun. Il me l'a dit lui-même, » répliqua Harry.

« Assis autour d'une tasse de thé, discutant gentiment, c'est ça? » se moqua Malfoy.

Harry pencha la tête, l'air pensif. « Non, je crois bien que nous étions debout, à ce moment-là, bien que j'ai d'abord cru à tort qu'il était amical, oui… »

Il ricana en voyant l'expression incrédule sur le visage de Malfoy se transformer en une grimace dégoutée. « Comment as-tu pu seulement penser qu'il était amical? Il est beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pense pas qu'amical fasse partie de la liste, » La voix de Malfoy reflétait son dégout évident pour l'homme qu'il servait.

« Disons simplement qu'il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même, dans le temps… » Répondit Harry. « C'était il y a plusieurs années, de toutes façons. »

« Plusieurs années ? » répéta Malfoy, confus.

« Écoute, Malfoy. » débuta Harry, que cet échange commençait à agacer « Il y a de toute évidence énormément de choses que tu ignores de moi, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma personne. Nous sommes ici pour parler de ce qui se passe, avec toi. »

Malfoy lui lança un regard méprisant. « Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter. »

« Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me dire le nom de cette pauvre petite fille? Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler! »

« Victoria Analissa Malfoy, » dit le blond d'un ton glacial. « Elle a neuf mois et demi. Son anniversaire est le premier septembre. »

« Elle est réellement une Malfoy ? Ta fille? » demanda Harry, élevant le bébé pour mieux pouvoir la regarder.

« Oui, même si personne n'est au courant de son existence. Tu ne me croyais pas? » demanda Malfoy, sur la défensive.

« Je ne sais _toujours pas_ ce que je dois croire, » marmonna Harry, regardant le bambin et cherchant des traits de Malfoy en elle. « Je vois qu'elle a tes yeux, en tout cas. »

« Les yeux gris viennent des deux côtés de ma famille, » dit Malfoy, d'une voix sèche.

Harry regarda rapidement Malfoy, avant que son regard ne parte dans le vague, fixé sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Soudain, il revoyait les yeux gris rieurs et étincelants d'amusement de son parrain, Sirius Black.

« Potter ? »

Cette enfant, Victoria, faisait partie de la famille de Sirius, se souvenant que Narcissa était la cousine de Sirius. Il ne savait pas quels étaient les positions de Drago et Victoria, mais il savait qu'ils étaient reliés par le sang, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Famille.

Harry se rappela les paroles de Malfoy.

_« Je n'ai pas d'autre option! » s'exclama Malfoy, soudainement aussi blanc que Dumbledore. « Je dois le faire ou il me tuera! Il tuera ma famille!_

Malfoy essayait de se protéger, ainsi que sa famille, mais personne ne connaissait seulement l'existence de ce nouveau membre. Elle était d'autant plus facile à protéger et à garder en vie, étant donné que Voldemort ignorait encore jusqu'à son existence.

« Potter ! »

Harry cligna des yeux, regardant rapidement Malfoy avant de baisser les yeux vers le bébé. « Pourquoi tu me l'as confiée ? » demanda Harry, une fois de plus.

Malfoy le regarda d'un air à la fois incrédule et irrité. « J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. À qui d'autre aurais-je pu la confier? Je n'aurais tout de même pas pu la confier à Rogue! »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda-t-il, hâtivement. Non pas qu'il souhaitait voir la petite fille entre les mains de son ancien professeur de potions, mais il tenait à savoir pourquoi Malfoy avait cessé de faire confiance à cet homme.

« Potter, t'as perdu la tête? Rogue est un Mangemort! » s'exclama Draco.

« Et toi aussi! » répondit Harry.

« C'est différent! »

Leurs cris avaient effrayé le bébé qui avait recommencé à pleurer, et Harry grogna de frustration, pendant que Malfoy l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Pourquoi ne la prendrais-tu pas ? » suggéra Harry, essayant de lui tendre le bébé en pleurs.

Malfoy secoua la tête avec véhémence. « Je ne sais pas comment la faire arrêter de pleurer. »

« Tu es désespérant, tu sais? » cracha Harry.

Malfoy se raidit, sur la défensive, mais Harry se détourna et monta les escaliers avec le bébé, laissant Malfoy derrière.

« Potter ! Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, emmenant la petite fille dans sa chambre où se trouvaient les quelques affaires de bébé qu'il possédait. Il ignora Malfoy, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant changer la couche de Victoria. Cela sembla satisfaire la petite fille, et Harry s'installa sur le lit avec elle.

Malfoy entra prudemment dans la pièce et s'installa sur la chaise du bureau. « C'est ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre le ton méprisant. « Oui, » répondit-il simplement, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était petite, et contenait peu de choses qui indiquaient qu'elle était sa chambre, mis à part la cage d'Hedwige et sa malle.

« Tu vis vraiment comme ça ? » demanda Malfoy, d'un ton perplexe.

Harry ricana. « Quoi? Ça ne correspond pas à l'idée que tu te faisait de ma vie? Celle d'un roi, peut-être? »

« Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, » admit Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête. « De toutes façons, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je pars bientôt, et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir ici. »

« Où est ce que tu vas aller? » demanda Malfoy.

Harry le fixa, incrédule. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le dire? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard glacial. « Si tu as ma fille, je veux savoir où tu es. »

« Malfoy, _tu_ as perdu la tête, ou quoi? » Harry lui renvoya ses propres mots. « Tu es un Mangemort! »

Malfoy baissa les yeux vers son avant-bras, puis vers le sol.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, et Harry réalisa finalement que la petite Victoria s'était endormie.

« Elle dort, » murmura-t-il. Il se leva avec précautions et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Regardant avec circonspection, il vit Malfoy sortir sa baguette et lancer un sort de silence autour du lit, de sorte que le bébé ne pourrait les entendre. Il ramassa sa baguette, et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils pouvaient crier l'un sur l'autre à présent.

« Où est ce que tu as eu cette couverture et ces vêtements ? » demanda Malfoy.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses dont Harry souhaitait parler. « Ils étaient à moi, » répondit-il. « C'est tout ce que j'avais pour elle. »

Le regard de Malfoy voyagea entre Harry et Victoria, qui était allongée sur la couverture décorée de vifs d'or, sur le lit d'Harry. « J'essayerai d'apporter d'autres affaires pour elle, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

« Tu m'as dit pourquoi tu ne l'as pas confiée à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu ne m'as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu me l'as amenée à _moi_, » dit Harry, changeant le sujet, et essayant de conserver un ton neutre.

Malfoy recommença à fixer le sol. « Parce que ton camp ne va pas la tuer. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Harry, lentement. « Mais est ce qu'elle ne serait pas mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi? Quelqu'un qui aurait une idée de comment s'occuper d'un bébé, par exemple, » dit-il amèrement.

« Tu étais là, cette nuit-là… » Répondit Malfoy, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Tu es le seul que je puisse espérer convaincre que je ne voulais pas le faire. Je voulais juste me protéger, ma famille et moi… et je ne savais même pas encore que j'avais une fille. »

Harry fut surpris en entendant cette dernière phrase. Victoria avait plus de neuf mois, et Malfoy n'avait rien su à son sujet ? Les autres informations que Malfoy venait de lui divulguer n'avaient pas vraiment étonné Harry. Il était juste surpris que le blond l'admette.

« Je sais que la famille est importante pour toi, » continua Malfoy, d'une voix monotone. « C'était toujours le meilleur moyen pour te faire réagir. J'espère que tu vas aider au moins à protéger un bébé. »

« Dumbledore a offert de te protéger, » dit Harry lentement.

Malfoy leva les yeux. « Il est mort. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. « Oui, mais il a offert de te protéger. Aurais-tu accepté son offre? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant les yeux de nouveau.

Malfoy le fixa. « Es-tu en train de me proposer une protection ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire exactement. Il se contentait de suivre son instinct. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode, il devait bien l'admettre, mais cela semblait plutôt bien lui réussir jusque-là. « Peut-être, » finit-il par répondre.

Malfoy ricana. « Tu es un idiot, Potter. Je n'ai aucun choix pour moi-même. Je le sais et tu le sais. Je suis mangemort. Mes _collègues_, » cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux, « ont tué la mère de ma fille et le reste de sa famille la nuit dernière. C'est seulement par hasard qu'elle m'a informé que j'avais un enfant, il y a quelques jours. C'est seulement par hasard que j'ai appris qu'il allait y avoir une attaque dans son quartier. C'est seulement par un coup de chance que j'ai réussi à partir de là avec ma fille encore en vie. Je n'ai pas été capable de sauver sa mère. Ils étaient encore occupés à la torturer quand je suis retourné là-bas. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'étais parti. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Si j'avais essayé, je serais mort, moi aussi ! »

Harry le regarda, horrifié. Malfoy respirait bruyamment, essoufflé comme si il avait couru une heure au lieu de simplement crier sur Harry. Le blond se prit la tête entre ses mains. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, » murmura-t-il. « Je pouvais seulement rester là, à faire comme si tout ça ne signifiait rien. »

« Tu as réussi à sauver Victoria, » dit calmement Harry. « Tu _as_ fait quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un risque important pour pouvoir le faire, » admit-il.

Malfoy leva la tête suffisamment pour regarder le petit être qui dormait sur le lit d'Harry. « Je veux quitter tout ça, Potter, » murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux pas faire partie de ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu prendre part à ça. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi."

Harry était tenté de passer une remarque sarcastique, mais décida de rester silencieux face à l'expression tourmentée de Malfoy.

« Tu sais que je ne peux toujours pas te faire confiance, » finit par dire Harry.

Malfoy se tourna pour lui faire face, le regard triste mais sérieux. « Tu es _le seul _sur qui je puisse compter, Potter. »

Malfoy était parti peu après, disant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain mais ne pourrait rester longtemps ou son absence serait remarquée.

Harry resta seul pour réfléchir aux bizarres événements qui venaient de se produire. Il ne comprenait pas Malfoy. Il ne comprenait certainement pas ce que l'autre garçon avait voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était le seul à qui il pouvait faire confiance. C'était difficile de ne pas le croire, pourtant, quand on savait qu'il lui avait confié sa propre fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, il eut l'impression d'être définitivement passé dans un monde parallèle lorsque sa tante revint seule après avoir laissé Dudley en compagnie de ses amis, lui apportant plusieurs affaires de bébé.

Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait Victoria. Il ne saisissait pas ce qui poussait sa tante à soudainement lui prêter main forte, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui obéir docilement lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle surveillerait le bébé pendant qu'il monterait.

Son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner à partir du moment où il avait aperçu Malfoy la nuit précédente. Il s'allongea et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Il pensa plus tard qu'il avait bien fait de dormir pendant qu'il le pouvait, car il passa la majeure partie de la nuit à arpenter sa chambre en berçant un bébé très énervé. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir; il était sûr que sa maman lui manquait. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés, en tout début de matinée.

Il se réveilla en entendant des voix, mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reconnaître à qui exactement appartenaient ces voix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas tout bonnement entrer dans ma maison et aller où ça vous chante! » dit Tante Petunia, d'un ton grincheux.

« Je peux aller où je veux, » répondit Malfoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas leur faire du mal, » Petunia répliqua d'une voix cassante.

Harry se tourna et cligna des yeux en voyant les deux personnes qui envahissaient sa chambre. « Tante Petunia ? Essaies-tu de me protéger ? » Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes, et les mit à temps pour la voir pincer les lèvres. « Est-ce que tu le connais ? » demanda-t-elle, au lieu de répondre à la question de Harry.

Harry lança un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, qui affichait un air renfrogné. « Ouais, on peut dire ça. C'est lui qui était ici hier. »

Elle regarda Malfoy suspicieusement, mais s'adressa à Harry. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'emmène Victoria en bas pendant que tu discutes avec ton… invité ? »

Harry se demanda sérieusement quel esprit avait pris possession de sa tante. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation quand la voix de Malfoy s'éleva.

« Tu ne vas pas laisser une espèce de moldue s'occuper d'elle, » gronda-t-il.

Harry roula des yeux. Au moins Malfoy ne semblait pas être possédé par un quelconque esprit étrange, aujourd'hui. « Eh bien, si tu préfères changer les couches de Victoria, vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et il renifla d'un air dégoûté. « Pas question ! »

« Très bien, alors Tante Petunia va l'emmener en bas pendant un moment, » dit Harry calmement.

Malfoy n'avait toujours pas l'air content, mais il ne protesta pas quand Harry tendit Victoria à sa tante qui semblait nerveuse. Cette dernière quitta rapidement la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Harry retomba sur son lit, grognant. « Pourquoi es-tu venu si tôt, Malfoy ? »

« Il est presque dix heures, » répondit Malfoy, d'un ton irrité. « Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas encore debout, espèce de fainéant? »

« Parce que le _fainéant_ que je suis n'a pas pu se coucher jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, » répliqua Harry. « J'ai passé quasiment toute la nuit à consoler _ta_ fille qui pleurait. »

L'attitude de Malfoy changea immédiatement. « Elle va bien ? »

Harry soupira profondément. « Je pense que sa maman lui manque.» répondit-il doucement. Il regarda Malfoy s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau, un air pincé sur le visage. En fait, Harry réalisa que le garçon avait l'air malade. Il semblait encore moins bien que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait l'air encore moins en forme que la veille.

Harry pouvait presque comprendre pourquoi Malfoy ne se battait pas plus avec lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'énergie de se battre, particulièrement s'il devait constamment conserver son masque, ailleurs.

Harry avait toujours peur d'examiner de trop près ses propres raisons de ne pas se battre plus avec lui… Hermione et Ron seraient furieux après lui s'ils savaient ce qui se passait. Non pas que Harry sache réellement ce qui se passait exactement! Il savait que ses interactions avec le serpentard étaient beaucoup plus paisibles qu'elles ne devraient l'être.

« Je veux des réponses, Malfoy, » demanda soudainement Harry.

Malfoy tressaillit. « A quel sujet, Potter? » demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

« Ta fille, à qui va ta loyauté, Rogue. » cracha Harry. « Ce serait déjà un bon début. »

Peu importe ce qui se passait par ailleurs, Malfoy semblait attendre les questions et paraissait être venu préparé à répondre, cette fois ci.

« Pour Noël, il y a un an et demi, mon père m'a offert une fille, » commença-t-il d'une voix monotone.

« Il t'a donné une _fille_?! » s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir. « Est-ce que tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à dire, oui ou non ? Si oui, je te suggère de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Harry le fixa, incrédule, mais lui fit signe de continuer à parler. Malfoy baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« J'avais quinze ans, et je suis un Malfoy. Mon père a estimé qu'il était temps que je devienne un homme, » dit-il, ricanant d'un air dégoûté, avant de reprendre son récit. «La famille était invitée au manoir pour le dîner de Noël. Ils étaient de sang pur, mais pas très connus. Elle allait à Beauxbatons. »

Il inspira profondément, semblant chercher le courage de continuer à raconter. « Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et moi aussi. Du moins, je croyais qu'elle savait. Un Malfoy doit être sophistiqué et expérimenté, même au lit, et je devais obtenir cette expérience avec elle. Je suppose que de ce point de vue, c'était réussi, » ajouta-t-il amèrement.

« Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air heureux, » se risqua dire Harry.

« Je ne suis même pas _attiré_ par les filles! » cria Malfoy avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es gay ? »

« Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, mais oui, » aboya Malfoy. « Ce qui rend encore plus incroyable le fait que j'ai un bébé. »

« Comment ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Malfoy ricana. « Elle est tombée enceinte, Potter. Même toi, tu dois pouvoir comprendre ça. »

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent. « Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris cette partie. » répliqua-t-il en colère. « Mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris de précaution, pourquoi ne l'as-tu appris que récemment, et comment se fait-il que personne d'autre ne soit au courant? »

« Elle est tombée enceinte parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que nous devions faire. Je ne savais pas, parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit. Le bébé est né avec environ deux semaines d'avance, et elle a menti à ses parents, leur disant qu'elle avait été avec un autre garçon. Apparemment, ils l'ont cru. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Dit Malfoy d'un ton cassant. « Ils avaient sans doute honte qu'elle ait un enfant aussi jeune, et sans être mariée, alors ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin et ont gardé toute cette affaire aussi discrète que possible. »

Il s'était levé et arpentait la chambre, s'énervant de plus en plus. « Elle savait que je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec elle alors elle me l'a caché. J'aimerai pouvoir dire qu'elle était une garce, mais je pense qu'elle croyait simplement respecter ce que je souhaitais. Et puis, elle m'a envoyé un hibou il y a quelques jours, disant qu'elle avait besoin de me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, et j'ai été la rencontrer seul. »

Il fit une pause et prit un air dégoûté. Harry ne savait pas exactement par qui ou par quoi il était dégoûté, cependant. « Elle m'a tout raconté. Elle m'avait contacté parce qu'elle avait peur, » continua Malfoy. « Elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que j'avais des liens avec les Mangemorts. Elle espérait que je puisse la protéger si je connaissais la vérité. Elle avait un enfant Malfoy, après tout. »

Malfoy se passa la main dans les cheveux dans un geste de frustration. « Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de trouver de solution. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres visait leur quartier pour une nouvelle attaque. Je l'ai su bien trop tard pour tenter quoi que ce soit... Normalement, je n'assiste pas aux attaques. J'avais été à Poudlard la majeure partie de l'année, évitant ainsi d'y prendre part... Ils étaient enchantés que je me porte volontaire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était les accompagner, et espérer que je puisse faire quelque chose. »

« Tu _as_ fait quelque chose, » glissa Harry doucement.

« Je l'ai regardée _mourir_, Potter! » cria Malfoy. « Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. »

« Tu as sauvé Victoria, » dit Harry.

« Mais je n'ai pas réussi à sauver sa mère ! Je n'ai pas pu sauver ses grands parents! » Cria Malfoy de frustration. « Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de rester là ! »

« Je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là, » dit Harry. Sa voix était douce, mais la tristesse qu'on pouvait déceler réussit à attirer l'attention de Malfoy.

Celui-ci se raidit, fixant Harry avec des yeux ronds.

« J'ai regardé des gens mourir et c'est vraiment horrible de savoir qu'on ne peut rien y faire, » dit Harry.

Malfoy s'effondra sur la chaise, et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer. Je ne voulais pas vraiment faire de mal à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, » murmura-t-il.

Harry regarda Malfoy qui semblait se torturer avec ses pensées, et se demanda si c'était à cela qu'il ressemblait lorsqu'il culpabilisait pour les morts qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher. Il ressentait un certain détachement, mais il avait appris que c'était le seul moyen de faire face à tout ça.

« Je pense que tu es dans le mauvais camp, Malfoy, » dit-il calmement après que plusieurs minutes soient passées. Malfoy leva des yeux rougis. « Je sais, » dit-il simplement. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en sortir. Pas vivant. »

« Si on pouvait protéger ta mère, est ce que tu quitterais les Mangemorts? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » marmonna Malfoy. « Il y a mon père, aussi. »

Harry faillit lancer une remarque cinglante à propos de Lucius Malfoy mais il réussit à rester silencieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi important qu'il réussisse à convaincre Malfoy, mais il ne voulait pas tout mettre en l'air alors qu'il semblait progresser.

En fait si, il connaissait l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles c'était si important; c'était l'une des dernières choses que Dumbledore avait essayé de faire avant de mourir. Harry tentait, à sa façon, de respecter les vœux du vieil homme.

Et puis il y avait Victoria. Harry avait passé presque toute sa vie sans ses parents et il voulait autant que possible éviter que la petite fille ne connaisse la même chose.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Malfoy soit en train de se jouer de lui, mais Harry doutait que ce soit le cas. Il observait Malfoy depuis bien trop longtemps. Il l'avait su, lorsque le garçon préparait quelque chose, l'année précédente, et il n'avait pas le même sentiment à présent.

Il fallait aussi prendre en compte l'apparence de Malfoy. Le blond avait vraiment l'air malade et ne semblait pas capable de préparer un mauvais coup. Il n'arrivait même pas à se disputer correctement. La seule fois où il avait sorti sa baguette, c'était en rapport avec Victoria. Il n'avait tenté d'attaquer Harry en aucune façon. Peut-être essayait-il de piéger Harry et que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas son impression.

Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Malfoy. La question était plutôt de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance à son instinct ou non.

« Potter ? »

Harry regarda Malfoy. « Quoi ? »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir trouver un endroit sûr pour moi et ma famille? »

« Je ne sais pas, » admit Harry. « Dumbledore aurait réussi à faire en sorte que tout le monde le suive. Je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit croit ce que j'ai à dire. »

Malfoy prit un air défaitiste, mais regarda Harry d'un air curieux. « Tu sais que tu es le chef du camp de la Lumière, maintenant, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. « Je ne suis le chef de personne. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit la vérité, malheureusement, » se moqua Malfoy.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy, » dit Harry en se renfrognant. « Je n'ai même pas encore 17 ans. Je ne pense pas que je puisse convaincre qui que ce soit de m'écouter.» Ce qui était entièrement vrai; la moitié du temps, il n'arrivait même pas à convaincre Ron et Hermione, pensa-t-il en se rappelant de toutes les fois où il avait essayé de leur dire que Malfoy préparait quelque chose, l'année précédente. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'ils diraient sur ce qui se passait à présent...

« Tu ne peux même pas utiliser la magie légalement, » réalisa Malfoy.

« Je peux toujours me défendre si nécessaire, » l'avertit Harry.

Malfoy leva les mains. « Je le sais, ça, » répliqua-t-il. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'autre. »

Harry grimaça. La situation avait probablement changé maintenant qu'il avait la permission d'utiliser sa magie. Il avait tout d'abord décidé de rester chez les Dursley jusqu'à son anniversaire, puis de partir une fois qu'il pourrait utiliser la magie librement. Il avait aussi décidé qu'il irait d'abord à Godric's Hollow, mais il avait depuis convenu qu'il devrait s'arrêter à Grimmauld Place.

Il se releva soudainement. « J'ai peut-être un endroit où tu pourrais aller. »

Malfoy le regarda avec espoir. « Tu es sûr? »

« Non, je ne suis certain de rien pour le moment, » répondit sèchement Harry. « Mais peut être. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas aller vérifier cet endroit, » dit Malfoy avec résignation.

Harry se radoucit, malgré lui. « Je ne peux pas vérifier tout de suite. C'est juste que je ne sais pas qui a accès à cet endroit. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, » soupira Malfoy.

« Malfoy, je ne peux même pas vraiment m'occuper de Victoria, » souligna Harry.

« Mais il faut que tu le fasses ! » s'écria Malfoy.

« J'ai une guerre à mener, Malfoy ! Comment veux-tu que je le fasse tout en m'occupant d'un bébé? »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ! » cria Malfoy.

« Je pourrais l'emmener chez les Weasley, par exemple, » suggéra Harry. « Je suis certain que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui saurait mieux s'occuper d'elle. »

« Non ! » s'écria Malfoy. « Elle n'ira ni chez les Weasley, ni chez des Sangs de bourbe. Ni chez un putain de loup garou, non plus, » ajouta-t-il.

« La ferme! » rugit Harry.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'occupent de ma fille! » s'égosilla Malfoy, furieux. « Je ne les aime pas!»

« Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus! » rétorqua Harry sèchement.

« Non, mais au moins je te fais confiance ! » cria Malfoy.

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda Harry, frustré et en colère, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour ne pas frapper le serpentard.

« Parce que tu ne veux pas que ma fille devienne une orpheline comme toi! »

Cela résumait bien la situation, pensa Harry. Cette... trêve se basait sur un petit bébé.

En y réfléchissant, il doutait que les autres aient la même motivation que lui, concernant le bien être de Malfoy. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que c'était de grandir sans parents. Ils considéreraient cela comme une bonne chose si Malfoy disparaissait de la vie de la petite fille, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit aussi simple. Malfoy restait son père, que cela plaise aux autres ou non.

« Tu fais confiance aux gens, Potter, » dit doucement Malfoy. « Presque autant que Dumbledore. »

Harry ressentit une douleur en entendant ces mots et ferma les yeux pour s'en protéger. Il écouta tout de même les mots de Malfoy quand il continua.

«Je te déteste, et tu me détestes. Et pourtant, tu restes sans doute le seul qui me donnera une chance,» murmura-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas te donner une chance, » dit Harry avec irritation.

Malfoy sembla se rendre compte qu'Harry ne le pensait pas vraiment et eut un sourire sarcastique. «Non, je suis sûr que tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu le feras quand même.»

« Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu _mérites_ qu'on te donne une deuxième chance, » dit Harry. « Il y a seulement quelques semaines, j'aurais tout fait pour te blesser. Tu as failli tuer Katie et Ron et je ne parle même pas de Dumbledore. »

Malfoy sembla peiné. « Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas sûr que je mérite une chance, moi non plus. Mais je le veux. » murmura-t-il.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun d'eux plongé dans ses propres peines et regrets.

« Hey, Malfoy? »

« Quoi? »

« Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit que j'avais raison sur quelque chose ? » demanda Harry.

« Ne t'y habitue pas, Potter, » ironisa Malfoy.

Harry sourit. « Je ne m'y attendais pas, venant de toi, » admit-il.

* * *

N.T.: Merci de votre patience infinie!

Comme _Winged Me _me l'a fait remarqué, les prénoms se répètent beaucoup...

Je n'ai pas voulu vraiment modifier la fic originale en les remplaçant par des synonymes.. cependant, si vous trouvez réellement que cela nuit à la lecture... bah jles changerai! xD

Chapitre 3 bientôt! ;)  
Les chapitres 3 à 39 seront bien vites postés, et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé à traduire le chapitre 40!  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit: Je vais tout traduire, n'ayez pas peur! soyez bien patients! ;)

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (si je me souviens bien! xD)

Je répondrai aux commentaires et questions des lecteurs dans le prochain chapitre!

~Insane-dumbass~3


	4. Chapitre 3

**Secrets**

**Par :** Vorabiza

**Traduit par :** Insane_Dumbass/DorkyPoky /BakaMitsukiChan/BubblyBunny5

**Beta**: Winged Me

**Résumé :** Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malfoy chez les Dursley. Alors que l'été avance, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient, bien malgré lui, le dirigeant du Bien. H/D/H

**Genre :**Drama, Romance

**Coté :**NC-17

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et les films à WarnerBros.

_**Cette Histoire appartient à Vorabiza, w w w . thehexfiles . com .**_

Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, Harry/Drago/Harry explicites, mentions de Sévérus/Remus, NC-17; relations sexuelles et langage inapproprié, AU; Ni l'auteure de la fic, ni moi ne sommes J.K.R., IC ou OCC (dépendamment de l'interprétation, mais ce serait plus IC que OC, ce qui signifie que les personnages seraient fidèles à leurs caractères d'après les livres de J.K.R. ~). Il y aura du Cross-Dressing, mais seulement dans un chapitre et vous en serez avertis d'avance. Il y aura aussi une légère mortalité, mais personne de trop près d'Harry ne mourra, sinon ce serait trop triste! (c'est l'auteure qui le dit, pas moi! xD) Cette histoire remplacerait le 7e livre au complet, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut l'oublier en entier!

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Rogue? » demanda Harry prudemment. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aborder ce sujet la veille, avant que Drago ne parte.

« C'est un Mangemort, Potter! » s'exclama Drago. « Combien de fois est-ce que je devrai te le répéter? »

« Mais est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas aidé, tout le long de l'année? » demanda Harry

Draco ricana. « Non. Il a été sur mon dos toute l'année. Je suppose qu'il essayait de s'assurer que le travail soit bien fait. » Dit-il amèrement. « On m'avait bien précisé que je devais le faire moi-même. Et il ne vaut mieux pas désobéir aux ordres si on ne veut pas se faire tuer. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent en entendant ce que Malfoy venait de lui révéler, et il baissa la tête pour cacher sa surprise. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il y avait peut-être une chance pour que ses espoirs soient fondés...

« Il a tué Dumbledore pour toi et a sauvé ta peau, » se força à dire Harry. Il se sentait mal rien qu'en repensant à cette nuit-là mais il refusait de s'attarder sur ses émotions. Il devait réunir des informations.

Drago respira profondément. « Je sais qu'il m'a sauvé, » dit-il d'un ton fatigué. «Honnêtement? Il m'a été d'une grande aide. Malheureusement, c'était pour le mauvais côté. »

Son regard se fit distant alors qu'il continuait à parler. « Il a été forcé de prononcer un serment inviolable l'été dernier. Ma mère est allée le voir et l'a supplié de m'aider. Tante Bella ne lui a jamais vraiment fait confiance et lui a fait prononcer un serment. Je n'ai appris tout ça qu'après… Après que tout se soit passé. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai pu retourner à la maison que ma mère m'en a parlé. »

Harry écoutait attentivement et se raidit en entendant le nom de Bellatrix. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait par rapport à la loyauté de Rogue. Drago semblait persuadé que celui-ci était du côté de Voldemort. Bellatrix paraissait cependant en douter.

Alors qu'il écoutait Drago décrire les termes du serment inviolable, Harry réalisa que Rogue était forcé par un contrat magique de tuer Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait-il eu connaissance du serment?

Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était au courant des tentatives de Drago pour le tuer. Le vieil homme savait pour la tâche que Voldemort avait assignée au jeune serpentard. Comment aurait-il pu l'apprendre autrement que par Rogue ? Dumbledore avait toujours l'air de tout savoir. Enfin, non, pas tout; il n'avait rien su au sujet des armoires à disparaître.

« Est-ce que Rogue était au courant pour les armoires à disparaître ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Drago, surpris, cligna des yeux en entendant Harry avant de secouer la tête. « Je refusais de lui dire ce que je faisais. Il fallait que je prouve au Seigneur des Ténèbres de quoi j'étais capable.»

« Pour éviter qu'il ne te tue, » dit Harry d'un air absent.

« Oui, » admit Drago, mais il fronça les sourcils face à l'attitude d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tout d'un coup? »

Harry le regarda et réalisa que Drago commençait à devenir suspicieux. «J'essaye juste de trouver un sens à tout ce que tu me dis.»

Les traits de Malfoy se détendirent et Harry respira, soulagé. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée de mettre Drago au courant de ses soupçons. Parce qu'il commençait à croire que Rogue était toujours du côté de la Lumière, malgré les apparences.

Harry était le seul qui savait ce qui était arrivé à Dumbledore cette nuit-là. Il avait su, même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre, que Dumbledore était en train de mourir. Et même si cela l'attristait, il était à peu près sûr que le vieil homme serait mort, même si Rogue ne l'avait pas tué. Il était obligé de se demander si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait dit que Rogue était le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue, et pour de bonnes raisons, » dit calmement Drago. «Mais il a un bon côté. Il se bat peut être dans le mauvais camp, mais il a fait de son mieux pour m'aider.»

« Et cela représente beaucoup pour toi, » dit Harry, mais cela ressemblait à une question.

« Oui, » admit Drago. « Surtout depuis que mon père a été enfermé à Azkaban. Ma mère fait ce qu'elle peut, mais... Rogue m'a aidé. »

Harry tressaillit, attendant que Drago ne s'en prenne à lui pour l'emprisonnement de son père. Ils avaient évité d'aborder _ce_ sujet jusqu'à présent.

Draco grimaça. « Ça ne me plaît toujours pas, mais je sais qu'il l'a mérité, » reconnut-il.

Harry le regarda, choqué.

Cette réaction sembla déplaire à Drago qui détourna le regard. « J'aime mon père. C'est juste que… je ne suis plus aussi aveugle qu'avant. »

Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire, et garda donc le silence. Il s'était senti mal quand on lui avait montré que son propre père s'amusait à maltraiter d'autres élèves. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'aimer un homme dont il ne se souvenait même plus. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Drago ressentait. Il connaissait son père et l'aimait, mais avait appris que son père avait fait bien pire que simplement malmener des camarades.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne la parole, avec hésitation. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux, pour tout ça ? »

« Pour tout quoi ? » demanda Drago prudemment.

Harry ferma les yeux. « Pour avoir fait enfermer ton père à Azkaban. Parce qu'à cause de son emprisonnement, Voldemort s'est intéressé à toi. »

Draco soupira. « Je t'en ai voulu, » admit-il. « Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qui est vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le genre de choses que ses partisans font aux gens. J'ai peu à peu réalisé que ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec toi. C'était la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est lui qui t'a attiré là-bas, au départ. »

« J'essayais de protéger le peu de famille que j'avais, » dit Harry.

« Comme moi, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, » dit Drago doucement.

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry. Il en venait à réaliser que peut-être lui et Drago n'étaient pas si différents, après tout. Ils avaient tous les deux grandi alors qu'on attendait beaucoup d'eux, et l'un comme l'autre, au fond, souhaitaient juste pouvoir vivre tranquillement avec leur famille.

Il soupira, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de famille à présent. Mais il pourrait peut-être aider Drago à garder la sienne intacte.

Le lendemain, Harry était de nouveau assis devant sa fenêtre, regardant Drago s'occuper de sa fille. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire avec elle, mais il paraissait apprécier le temps passé avec elle. Harry ne doutait pas qu'il aimait la petite fille.

Il sursauta quand Hedwige vola à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Hé toi. » dit-il doucement, prenant la lettre qu'elle apportait. Il lui donna quelques biscuits pour hibou avant de se rasseoir pour lire la lettre. Il ignora le regard curieux et inquiet de Drago.

_Harry,_

_Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis quelques jours maintenant et nous sommes inquiets à ton sujet. Réponds à cette lettre pour nous faire savoir que tu vas bien. J'espère que tu n'as pas essayé de partir tout seul._

_Tu sais que tu peux venir au Terrier quand tu veux. Je ne pense pas que tu doives réellement rester là-bas jusque ton anniversaire. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais rester seul quelques temps, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qu'il y ait de mieux pour toi._

_Le mariage est prévu pour le trois août. Tu viendras ici pour ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose qu'il faudra qu'on t'emmène faire les magasins ce jour-là. On ne peut pas te laisser assister au mariage avec tes vêtements rapiécés!_

_Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver plus d'informations. J'espérais pouvoir entrer dans la maison de Sniffle et regarder la bibliothèque, mais je me suis rendu compte que personne ne peut entrer. Je sais ce qu'on t'a dit, mais peut-être que d'autres ont pris la maison après tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu espérais entendre, et je suis désolée de te l'annoncer dans une lettre, mais je pense que tu dois le savoir. Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes le risque d'y aller toi-même._

_Je continuerai à chercher des informations, mais je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Ne perds pas espoir, Harry. On trouvera bientôt quelque chose qui t'aidera._

_Tout le monde pense à toi et demande de tes nouvelles. Ron est inquiet (mais il ne l'avouera jamais). Ginny aussi s'inquiète pour toi, mais elle répète que tout ira bien. Remus est passé ici aujourd'hui et il s'inquiète de te savoir seul, aussi. J'espère que tu vas changer d'avis et venir au Terrier._

_Répond vite,_

_Hermione_

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. La lettre ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose, sauf en ce qui concernait Grimmauld Place. Cela le dérangeait pour plusieurs raisons en plus de celles d'Hermione. Il avait espéré que la vieille maison serait un endroit sûr pour emmener Victoria et Drago.

Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de se souvenir de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit seulement quelques mois plus tôt. C'était quelque chose comme «Grimmauld Place ne serait accessible qu'à ceux qui en auraient le plus besoin »… A l'époque, il avait pensé que cela le concernait lui, et Ron et Hermione. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas pu entrer… et que personne d'autre de l'Ordre n'avait pu…

« Malfoy ! »

Drago sursauta. Il avait observé Harry attentivement, mais ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine explosion.

« As-tu entendu dire que Voldemort ou ses partisans avaient pris une propriété appartenant au camp opposé? »

Drago fronça les sourcils. « Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend des propriétés un peu partout. »

« Oui, je sais.» dit Harry impatiemment. « Je veux dire une propriété importante. Importante pour l'effort de guerre. »

Drago secoua lentement la tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

« Je peux Transplaner sans que le Ministère ne s'en prenne à moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

Il avait fini par montrer à Drago le message du Ministère. Ce dernier avait été irrité en apprenant qu'il avait, une fois de plus, aidé Harry sans le vouloir. Il y eut un moment de tension alors qu'ils se rappelaient l'incident du Rappeltout en première année, mais Drago était au courant qu'Harry pouvait désormais utiliser la magie. Harry n'était cependant pas tout à fait certain que cette autorisation incluait le Transplanage, puisque cela requérait un permis spécial. Mais il se fia à Drago qui comprenait mieux que lui les termes exacts de la lettre.

« Oui, » répondit Drago. « Tu prévoies d'aller quelque part ? »

Harry hésita un moment. Hermione venait tout juste de le prévenir de _ne pas_ aller à Grimmauld Place. Il ne pensait pourtant pas que les Mangemorts s'y trouvent, et il avait plus d'informations qu'Hermione sur ce sujet.

Enfin, peut-être qu'il y trouverait un mangemort en particulier…

« Est ce que tu peux rester avec Victoria pour un moment? » demanda Harry, pressé d'y aller maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision.

« Je peux rester environ deux heures, mais où vas-tu? » demanda Drago.

« Alors je serai de retour d'ici là, » dit Harry d'une voix décidée.

Il ignora Drago qui lui ordonnait d'attendre et descendit les escaliers, puis sortit de la maison. Il courut jusqu'à une rue derrière la maison, un endroit où il pouvait Transplaner en toute sécurité, et rassembla son courage. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'entraîner depuis un moment, mais il était certain qu'il pouvait le faire. Il _devait_ pouvoir le faire.

_« Destination, détermination, délibération ! »_

Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Quand il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans la ruelle près de la Place Grimmauld. Il sourit, ravi d'avoir réussi, puis se précipita vers la maison.

Il inspira profondément, puis poussa la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il frissonna en fermant la porte soigneusement. La maison était sombre, et un silence lugubre y régnait. Tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main, il attendit quelques minutes, aux aguets, écoutant attentivement et essayant de déterminer s'il était seul ou non.

N'entendant rien, il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine du rez-de-chaussée. Il entra dans la pièce, s'attendant presque à être attaqué à tout moment. Hermione pensait que cet endroit était occupé par les Mangemorts. Simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à y entrer ne voulait pas dire qu'il était en sécurité.

La cuisine était plus lumineuse que le couloir, et Harry cligna des yeux, prenant un moment pour que sa vision s'y habitue. Quand il regarda la pièce, il réalisa deux choses. Il était seul, et cette pièce semblait inoccupée depuis des mois. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tous les meubles et, bien que la poussière ait été déplacée à certains endroits, il y avait eu une nouvelle couche.

Soudain, il se souvint de Mondingus et de l'argenterie qu'il avait volée. Cela ne faisait que deux mois environ depuis que Dumbledore avait parlé de changer les sorts protégeant la maison.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda si Kreattur était venu ici. Il lui avait ordonné de travailler à Poudlard, mais ce satané elfe de maison était connu pour sa manie de fouiner partout. Cependant, il repoussa ces pensées, il ne voulait penser ni à Mondingus, ni à Kreattur.

En parcourant la pièce du regard, Harry ne vit tout d'abord rien de suspect. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le livre sur la table, qui, lui, n'était pas recouvert de poussière. Harry se pencha pour lire le titre : _Occlumencie : défense de l'esprit._

Attrapant le livre usé, Harry le retourna rapidement. Et là, en bas de la page, _Propriété du Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

Harry sourit. Il avait raison! Le bâtard aux cheveux gras était du bon côté!

Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises poussiéreuses, sans réaliser ni même faire attention à la saleté. La brève euphorie qu'il avait ressentie s'évanouit alors que les doutes et les questions envahissaient à nouveau son esprit.

Techniquement, il était toujours possible qu'il ait tort. Rogue pouvait très bien lui tendre un piège. Même Draco avait dit et redit que Rogue était un véritable Mangemort et uniquement loyal à Voldemort. Il avait affirmé qu'il était à la fois le partisan le plus loyal, et le bras droit de Voldemort.

Harry frissonna alors qu'il revit Rogue tuant Dumbledore. Le sorcier avait semblé enragé et empreint de haine.

Croisant les bras et posant sa tête sur la table, Harry pouvait ressentir la peine et la colère qui montaient en lui. Il se rappela que Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu qu'il perde son temps à le pleurer. Il avait déjà pleuré alors qu'il était à Poudlard, il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose.

La colère n'était pas aussi facile à ignorer, mais il se remémora Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils avec une lueur de reproche dans le regard. Il n'avait plus que ses souvenirs du sorcier pour l'aider à présent.

Et le vieil homme avait fait confiance à Rogue.

Harry soupira. Il ne savait combien de fois Dumbledore le lui avait répété… Certainement bien plus de fois qu'Harry ne puisse compter. Il n'aimait toujours pas les méthodes de Dumbledore, mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que le vieil homme lui ait jamais menti. Qu'il lui ait caché une partie de la vérité, certes, mais lui mentir, non. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Rogue.

Il grogna de frustration. La logique n'avait jamais été son point fort. C'était le domaine d'expertise d'Hermione, et, ironiquement, celui de Rogue. Il pouvait facilement se rappeler du problème de logique avec les potions que Rogue avait utilisé pour protéger la pierre philosophale.

Ces pensées l'amenèrent aux souvenirs de toutes les fois où Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais Harry n'aimait toujours pas les méthodes de Rogue, non plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pour ce qui était peut-être la millième fois, pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait-il pas capturé en s'enfuyant de Poudlard ? Harry avait essayé de se battre avec lui, mais il devait reconnaître que Rogue avait largement eu le dessus dans leur duel. Il aurait pu gagner très facilement, et capturer Harry.

Au lieu de cela, Rogue était parti et avait renvoyé Harry à Poudlard. S'il était réellement fidèle à Voldemort, pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené Harry à son Maître?

Harry secoua la tête, ce qui eut pour résultat de mettre de la poussière dans ses cheveux, mais il n'y fit pas attention, plongé trop profondément dans ses pensées. Il leva la tête et regarda le livre.

Il savait que c'était celui du professeur de potions. Il l'avait probablement laissé là récemment, étant donné l'absence de poussière. Il devait savoir qu'il n'y avait personne pour apprendre l'Occlumencie à Harry. Il savait aussi qu'Harry ne l'avait pas encore appris.

Soupirant, Harry feuilleta le livre. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu auparavant, il lui semblait familier. Tout comme pour le livre de potions, il y avait des annotations sur toutes les pages.

Harry n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre l'Occlumencie et avait abandonné. Rogue avait abandonné l'espoir de le lui apprendre avant même d'avoir commencé. Même Dumbledore semblait avoir laissé tomber, l'an passé. Qu'est ce qui lui faisait croire qu'il pourrait comprendre le concept maintenant?

Harry réalisa que s'il n'avait jamais pu apprendre les potions avec Rogue, il avait réussi à comprendre le sujet avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. En fait, il _appréciait_ le Prince, et le considérait presque comme un ami.

Il avait été choqué et... blessé quand il avait appris de qui il s'agissait en réalité. Il avait toujours du mal à reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne.

Mais s'il avait réussi à apprendre les potions, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait aussi apprendre l'Occlumencie avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ?

Harry savait ce qu'Hermione dirait; elle s'y opposerait formellement. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, et refusait aussi de croire qu'Harry apprenait quoi que ce soit. Bon, d'accord, peut être que ce n'était pas tout à fait orthodoxe comme méthode, et peut être qu'il n'avait pas appris autant que ses notes l'indiquaient, mais il avait _vraiment_ appris. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait jamais appris avec Rogue.

Mais Rogue _était_ le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Harry grogna de frustration. Il était encore en train de tourner en rond.

Il prit le livre. Si Rogue lui donnait une autre méthode pour apprendre l'Occlumencie, alors il saisirait l'opportunité. Il coinça le livre dans la ceinture de son pantalon et baissa sa chemise pour le cacher.

Il fallait qu'il retourne à Privet Drive. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il retourna dans la ruelle, et, se concentrant, Transplana chez lui, et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Par Merlin! Où étais-tu, Potter ? » S'exclama Drago, avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry, surpris, cligna des yeux avant de regarder ses vêtements, se rendant finalement compte qu'il était repoussant de saleté. Il ne remarqua pas l'expression de soulagement qui passa sur le visage de Drago.

« Euh, il y avait un endroit que je devais aller vérifier, » dit Harry distraitement. Si Rogue avait accès à Grimmauld Place, ce ne serait peut-être pas un endroit sûr pour Drago et sa famille. Mais si Rogue était _réellement_ du bon côté…

« Potter ! »

« Quoi? » dit Harry en levant la tête.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de disparaître dans ta tête!» dit Drago d'un ton sec. « N'es-tu donc capable de rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit ? »

Harry se renfrogna. « J'ai beaucoup de choses dans la tête en ce moment. »

« Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas ton apparence qui te préoccupe!» rétorqua Drago. «Même Granger n'a aucune confiance en toi pour ce qui est de t'habiller.»

« Tu as lu mon courrier ? » s'indigna Harry.

« Tu l'as laissé traîner, alors j'ai pensé que ça ne te dérangerait pas, » dit Drago d'une voix traînante, comme si de rien n'était.

« C'était mon courrier, Malfoy. Mais je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à ce que tu respectes la vie privée de qui que ce soit, » dit Harry, glacial.

« Tu t'es rendu seul à cet endroit où Granger te disait de ne pas aller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Drago lentement, étudiant attentivement Harry.

Harry soupira. « Euh, oui. »

Le regard de Draco se promena le long du corps recouvert de poussière d'Harry. « Et à en juger par ton apparence, c'est désert, mais tu as pu rentrer. »

Le regard d'Harry se rétrécit. « Je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet. »

Drago soupira de frustration. « Potter, je t'ai donné plein d'informations. »

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy, » dit froidement Harry. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je fais confiance trop facilement, mais même moi j'ai des limites. Pour le moment je ne peux rien te dire à ce sujet, c'est tout. »

Drago le regarda pendant un moment avant de finalement répondre. « Très bien. Je comprends. »

Harry, incrédule, haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment? »

« À ta place, je n'aurais même pas permis à quelqu'un comme moi de se rapprocher autant. Et je ne révélerai certainement aucune information qui pourrait être importante.» admit lentement Draco. « Ça ne me plaît pas mais je comprends. »

Harry le fixa. « Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui es-tu, et qu'as-tu fait de Drago Malfoy ? » demanda Harry sur un ton de conversation.

Drago rit. « Je me suis posé la même question, » marmonna-t-il. Il secoua la tête et regarda Harry. « Vas te nettoyer, Potter. Je ne te laisserai pas approcher Victoria tant que tu seras aussi sale. »

Harry roula les yeux, mais il dû reconnaître que le blond avait raison. Il était vraiment sale. Il attrapa quelques vêtements propres et sortit pour prendre une douche. Il cacha le livre sous un grand tas de serviette, ayant l'intention de venir le récupérer une fois que Draco serait parti.

Une fois lavé, les cheveux encore mouillés, il retourna dans la chambre. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il faisait suffisamment confiance à Drago pour le laisser seul dans la maison des Dursley. Ouvrant la porte et entendant le rire de la petite fille, il eut le sentiment d'entendre la réponse à sa question.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Drago, levant les yeux dès qu'Harry entra dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils avaient déjà établi le fait que Drago prenait un grand risque simplement en se déplaçant chez les Dursley, et il ne pouvait pas prendre plus de risque en restant parti trop longtemps. Harry ne savait toujours pas où était Drago quand il n'était pas ici, cependant. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir le savoir. Cela ne lui semblait pas une priorité pour le moment.

« J'essaierai de revenir le matin, » dit Drago, et Harry pouvait sentir l'interrogation dans sa voix.

Il hocha la tête de nouveau. « Ok, » dit-il. « Tu peux revenir demain, mais pas les deux jours d'après. »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Draco, d'un ton à la fois inquiet et irrité.

« Parce que ce sera la fin de semaine. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je ne sais pas où se cache Dudley ces jours-ci, mais Oncle Vernon, lui, sera certainement là. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il reste tranquille en sachant que tu viens ici. Avec le sort de silence sur ma chambre, il n'a pas eu de raison de se plaindre au sujet de Victoria, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il réalise qu'elle est encore ici. » Dit-il, regardant la petite fille.

C'était facile de garder un pichet d'eau pour faire des biberons dans sa chambre, et de laver les vêtements pendant que Vernon était au travail. Harry donnait toujours un bain à Victoria pendant la journée. Il s'aventurait rarement hors de sa chambre quand son oncle était à la maison, et Victoria ne sortait pas du tout.

Drago fixait Harry, fronçant les sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que le moins de gens possible sachent que je suis ici, en effet.» dit-il lentement. Harry était certain que Drago voulait poser d'autres questions à propos de son oncle, mais il se retint.

« Je dois y aller, » répéta Drago. Il s'arrêta brièvement à la porte. « Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'être changée.» ajouta-t-il avant de partir.

« Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy ! »

Il pouvait entendre le rire dans le couloir, mais savait que cela ne servirait à rien d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Drago ne pouvait même plus l'entendre maintenant que la porte était fermée, à cause du sort de silence.

Il continua à maudire Malfoy tout en changeant Victoria. Il avait toujours un peu de mal, mais il était étonné de se sentir si compétent, dans l'ensemble. Il ne s'occupait pas d'elle depuis très longtemps, mais il commençait à savoir prendre soin d'un bébé. Il n'était toujours pas convaincu d'être le meilleur pour le job, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Drago ne voulait pas qu'il l'emmène chez les Weasley ou chez un autre de ses amis, et Harry n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça, mais il devait reconnaître que cela susciterait un grand nombre de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait Drago, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait encore moins en parler à ses amis : ils s'inquiétaient déjà assez de sa santé mentale…

* * *

Wow ! Je n'aurai jamais updaté aussi rapidement!

Deux chapitres de suite…. Ne vous y habituez pas trop! XD

Merci à **Winged Me** pour la correction!

**cat240** : moi aussi je préfère respecter au moins le squelette de la fic originale, et je m'y efforce, lors de la traduction, mais c'est encore plus authentique ainsi! Merci de partager ton opinion!

**Emeraude** : De rien! Moi aussi j'adore cette fic, c'est exactement le défi que je me cherchais, et en plus, elle est agréable à lire! xD

**Dymitry** : Ô/3/Ô Merci! Haha, je vais faire de mon mieux pour poster les 36 prochains chapitres réécrits le plus vite possible pour que vous puissiez enfin continuer à lire! :D

Votre soutien est ce qui me propulse! ;)

C'était vraiment quétaine….

;P


	5. Informations 2

Après avoir envoyé un message à Merryme pour lui demander son accord pour continuer la fic ET utiliser ses 39 chapitres et les modifier pour me faciliter la tâche, son travail étant déjà vraiment bon, j'ai décidé de comparer nos traductions et de poster le produit final qui me convient.

J'apprécirais que vous me laissiez une adresse courriel pour que je puisse vous répondre, vous, lecteurs anonymes qui me laissez des critiques.

*J'avais oublié d'éditer ces informations...

*Je suis super occupée, j'ai des travaux à ne plus finir, je ne manque pas de stress; je n'ai pas besoin d'encore plus de stress ou qu'on m'attaque injustement, sans aucune pruve de ce qu'on avance.

*Je ne traduis pas d'histoire POUR vous en faire part, mind you, mais pour me pratiquer à traduire. J'avais pris la décision de partager ce que je faisais afin d'avoir l'avis de d'autres que moi, un regard extérieur sur mon travail. J'ai tout de même décidé de m'occuper des 39 premiers chapitres de SECRETS pour 2 raisons: 1- je voulais l'avoir en entier dans mon dossier . 2-je voulais comparer ma façon de faire avec celle d'une autre personne.

* n'est pas le seul site où je poste mes traductions. c'est le site à partir duquel j'ai le plus d'interaction avec les lecteurs et j'adore y poster, mais si la chicane prend, je n'aurai aucun remord de ne plus poster cette fic ici.

SI VOUS AVEZ QUELQUE CHOSE DE PERSONNEL À ME DIRE, VEUILLEZ M'EN FAIRE PART PAR MESSAGE PRIVÉ, OU VIA: .me Dorénavant, tous les commentaires anonymes trop personnels auxquels je ne pourrai pas répondre seront automatiquement supprimés.

Merci~

insane-dumbass

P.S. :

Ah ouais, si vous vous demandez: J'ai complètement traduis les chapitres 1 et 2, et j'ai comparé le 3e de Merryme avec le mien.

Je n'ai plus du tout envie de continuer toute traduction ou travail relié à SECRETS pour l'instant, alors Loki seul sait quand viendront les prochains chapitres...

Bonne journée.


	6. Infos, encore! :D

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais terminer la traduction de "Secrets", après la fin de ma session!

Je n'ai pas abandonné, et si je poste mes histoires autre part, je vous en préviendrai!

À la prochaine!

Insane-Dumbass


	7. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Lorsque lundi arriva, Harry douta encore plus de sa santé mentale. Il s'était rendu compte (et se l'était admis) qu'il ne savait rien à propos des bébés, de l'Occlumencie, de Drago, de Rogue, des Horcruxes, de Voldemort, ou même si ses amis allaient bien ; rien... Il se rendit compte qu'il avait terriblement tort, auparavant, d'avoir cru avoir un jour atteint l'épuisement... avant tous ces évènements, cela va sans dire.

Tante Pétunia ne lui était pas vraiment d'un grand secours ; une fois qu'elle eut décidé que Drago ne représentait aucun danger, une décision plutôt risquée de sa part, elle refusait d'apporter une quelconque aide lorsqu'il était présent. Ce n'était pas si mal, durant la semaine, car même si elle n'aidait pas vraiment beaucoup le reste du temps, elle recommençait à traiter Harry comme avant. Cependant, en la présence de l'Oncle Vernon, il n'y avait plus rien ressemblant de près ou de loin à de l'aide.

Harry avait essayé de lire le livre d'Occlumencie, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment avancé. Il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas le temps, étant toujours en train de s'occuper de Victoria. Et quand il avait enfin un peu de temps à lui, il était trop fatigué pour réussir à lire quoi que ce soit. Drago avait été d'humeur exécrable lors de sa dernière visite, vendredi, et n'était pas resté longtemps... Juste assez longtemps pour faire savoir qu'il était là.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réalisant que c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Drago lui laissait savoir qu'il était là, montrant à Harry qu'il était, en quelque sorte, prêt à le suivre. Mais Drago changeait-il réellement de camp ?

Il secoua la tête, n'en ayant pas la moindre idée. Il ignorait même la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé entrer Drago, et il ne savait certainement pas pourquoi il continuait à le faire.

Penser à Rogue le troublait tout autant... Il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour arriver à penser rationnellement.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de réfléchir au problème des Horcruxes. Par moments, son esprit refusait d'y penser et se bloquait à leur simple mention. Rien que de penser à Voldemort lui donnait un mal de tête.

À un moment, désireux de prendre une pause de ses réflexions, il était même descendu pour déjeuner et lui et sa tante s'étaient à peine regardés quand l'Oncle Vernon avait parlé de la dernière catastrophe publiée dans le journal.

La situation devait changer. Il était navré pour la petite fille, mais il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi; s'occuper d'elle et sauver le monde en même temps était devenu simplement impossible.

Harry arpentait sa chambre avec le bébé en pleurs dans les bras lorsque Drago revint. Harry lui tendit Victoria dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter, mais cela lui était égal; après avoir remis le bébé à son père, il s'écroula sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

« Potter! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda nerveusement Drago.

Harry marmonna quelque chose, mais réalisa que Draco ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il sortit sa tête de sous l'oreiller. « Ma tante dit que ses dents sont probablement en train de pousser. C'est pour ça qu'elle bave partout et qu'elle est insupportable... » Ajouta-t-il. « Je lui ai donné des médicaments, mais leur effet en dure pas très longtemps avant qu'elle ne recommence à pleurer. » dit-il, impuissant.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire? » demanda Drago, inquiet.

« J'en sais rien! » s'exclama Harry. « Tante Pétunia m'a dit de lui donner un gant de toilette mouillé à mordiller et ça semble fonctionner un peu, mais Victoria a mal, et sa maman a disparu, et elle est coincée ici avec moi... À sa place, moi aussi je pleurerai ! »

Il supplia Drago de ses yeux rougis. « Je suis fatigué.» se plaignit-il. «Je ne l'aide pas. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai fait, ces deux derniers jours, c'est la tenir dans mes bras... C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour la calmer un peu. »

« Elle pleure toujours aussi fort ? » demanda Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils, observant le bébé. « En fait, non. » admit-il. Il soupira, puis se leva et la reprit. Elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer, mais se calma un peu.

« Elle s'est habituée à toi, » établit doucement Drago.

« Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça! » dit Harry d'un ton suppliant. « Je suis en train de devenir fou ! »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire. « Tu l'étais déjà, Potter. »

Harry grogna en direction du blond, et Drago recula d'un pas, le sourire effacé de son visage. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas! » aboya Harry. Il continua à marcher de long en large pendant les vingt minutes qui suivirent et les cris du bébés se calmèrent peu à peu. Il s'allongea avec précaution sur le lit et elle finit par s'endormir contre lui, épuisée.

Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant le moment de répit. Il sursauta quand Drago lui parla doucement. «Tu t'es endormi, toi aussi ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. « Presque, » dit-il, irrité. « Mais il a fallu que tu ouvres la bouche... »

Drago lui adressa à nouveau un demi-sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux. « J'aimerai pouvoir te donner un de mes elfes de maison, » dit-il. « Ce sont eux qui s'occupaient de moi, enfant. »

« Ça explique bien des choses. » marmonna Harry.

Drago le foudroya du regard, mais ne répondit pas. «Ça m'est toutefois impossible. Sinon, quelqu'un finirait par s'en apercevoir.»

Harry posa Victoria avec précaution et se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. «Les elfes de maison aident vraiment à s'occuper des bébés ?»

« Bien sûr! » répliqua Drago d'un ton sec.

Harry se renfrogna. « Comment aurai-je pu le savoir? J'ai été élevé _ici_, tu te rappelles?»

Drago grimaça, puis regarda la chambre d'un air curieux. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi on dirait que tu n'as _jamais_ habité ici?» demanda-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'allait tout de même pas dire au blond que, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, cette pièce n'avait pas été sa chambre. « Je ne veux pas en parler. » dit-il. « Je t'ai posé une question sur les elfes de maison. »

Harry remarqua que Drago le fixait du regard, mais celui-ci laissai tomber pour l'instant et revint sur le sujet des elfes de maison. «Les elfes de maison cherchent à se rendre utiles... Si tu en avais un, il t'aiderait avec Victoria, et tu pourrais au moins dormir un peu, entre autre. » Expliqua-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, entendant le dédain de Drago quant aux elfes de maison dans sa voix, mais il réussit à ne pas faire de commentaires. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il était prêt à considérer l'idée d'avoir un elfe de maison, repoussant fermement de son esprit les sermons outragés d'Hermione.

En fait, il possédait déjà un elfe de maison mais il frissonna à l'idée de laisser Kreattur s'occuper de Victoria. Il admit tout de même que l'elfe considérerait probablement cette tâche comme un honneur, étant donné qu'il chantait les louanges de Drago... Harry se renfrogna. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Kreattur s'approcher de Victoria.

Quant à Dobby... Il chantait _ses_ louanges, et il savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il serait demandé... Sauf que l'idée d'avoir Dobby constamment dans les jambes ne laissait rien présager de bon pour sa sécurité, ni même celle de Victoria. De plus, il n'était pas certain de vraiment pouvoir se reposer plus que déjà.

Harry pensa soudainement à Winky; elle avait bien pris soin de Croupton depuis qu'il était bébé, après tout. Merlin seul sait qu'elle était loyale. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été liée à l'origine par cette famille et avait été anéantie par sa libération... Depuis, elle n'avait pas été capable de s'en remettre, et ce, même en travaillant à Poudlard. Elle voulait être liée à une famille.

« Comment peut-on se lier à un elfe de maison? » demanda soudainement Harry. « Est ce qu'on peut le lier à un bébé?"

Drago le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée. « Premièrement, tu ne peux pas trouver un elfe de maison n'importe où. Ils appartiennent aux familles les plus anciennes et les plus aisées. Deuxièmement, comme ils appartiennent aux familles, on en peut pas en lier un à un bébé: qui leur donnerait des ordres? »

C'est ce qu'Harry craignait. Il n'aimait toujours pas l'attitude de Drago vis-à-vis des elfes de maison, mais il comprit son argument.

« Mais c'est seulement temporaire, » dit Harry distraitement. « Je ne peux pas me lier à un autre elfe de maison. Hermione me tuerait si je le faisais.»

« Comment ça, un _autre_ elfe de maison ? » questionna Drago.

Harry roula les yeux. « Ouais, j'en ai déjà un qui chante tes louanges à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion... » dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris. « Il m'aime, _moi_? »

« Je ne me sentirai pas trop privilégié, à ta place... » dit Harry. « C'est une créature infecte. Il est absolument hors de question que je lui confie Victoria. »

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la refermai sans même qu'Harry ne le remarque.

« Sauf que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.» murmura Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. « J'avais déjà du mal à dormir avant, maintenant c'est carrément impossible. J'ai plein de choses à faire et je ne peux rien faire avec un bébé...je ne peux tout de même pas la laisser seule. »

Il cligna des yeux et regarda Drago. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'emmène Victoria chez les Weasley? Ils s'occuperaient vraiment bien d'elle. »

L'air dégoûté de Drago répondait amplement à sa question, mais ses mots lui confirmèrent sa pensée. « Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait s'ils découvrent qu'elle est ma fille? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ils ne feraient jamais de mal à un bébé sans défense!» dit Harry, horrifié que Drago puisse penser une telle chose.

Drago roula des yeux. « Non, mais ils s'assureraient que je ne la revoie jamais... »

« Oh... » répondit Harry. Ce n'était pas ce que Drago pensait, finalement...

Drago ricana. « Je ne crois pas qu'ils tueraient un bébé, mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour me l'enlever.» dit-il.

Harry se frotta le visage, essayant d'essuyer sa fatigue et sa frustration. « Je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, Malfoy. » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Tu m'en demandes trop. »

« Potter, si je la reprends, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saura et la tuera.» supplia Drago. « Je ne _peux pas_ la

reprendre, mais je ne peux pas la perdre, non plus. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une guerre; il fallait s'attendre à ce que des événements bizarres et complètement fous se produisent.

Il se redressa, en venant enfin à une décision. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Sais-tu oui ou non comment me lier à un elfe de maison? Je ne crois pas pouvoir me permettre de ne pas la lier à moi, si elle le veut bien... Il y a trop de choses que je dois garder secrètes.»

Drago hocha la tête lentement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à ce qu'on te reconnaisse ici, alors je te suggère de te cacher dans ce placard pour l'instant. » dit Harry en désignant la garde-robe de l'autre côté de son armoire.

Drago grimaça, mais fit ce que Harry lui suggérait et se cacha à côté de toutes les vieilles affaires entreposées de Dudley.

« Kreattur ! »

Un craquement se fit entendre, et Kreattur apparut.

« Maitre m'a appelé ? » demanda-t-il en s'inclinant sans manquer de lui lancer un regard malveillant.

« Ouais, j'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher Dobby pour moi. » dit Harry d'un ton neutre. C'était difficile de ne pas lui jeter de sort, mais il essayait d'être plus agréable avec l'elfe, suivant les conseils de Dumbledore.

« Celui qui suivait aussi le beau Malfoy.» marmonna Kreattur. «Kreattur préfèrerait appeler le jeune Malfoy "maitre", plutôt.»

« Oui, oui.» l'interrompit Harry, conscient de la présence de Drago, à quelques mètres d'eux. «Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'écouter chanter les louanges de Malfoy une fois de plus.» Il inspira profondément. « Contentes-toi de faire venir Dobby, s'il te plait, et après tu pourras retourner travailler à Poudlard. »

« Kreattur doit obéir aux ordres du Maitre. » marmonna-t-il avant de disparaitre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby apparut à sa place.

« Harry Potter a appelé Dobby? » demanda l'elfe, les yeux remplis de larmes de joie.

«Euh, oui, Dobby, essayes de te contrôler pour moi, d'accord ? » le supplia Harry. «Il n'y a pas de raison de s'exciter.»

« Harry Potter m'a appelé, » soupira Dobby.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les elfes de maison semblaient représenter encore plus de problèmes que déjà... Il devait être fou d'envisager de se lier à un autre elf... « Dobby, comment va Winky ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

L'expression de Dobby s'attrista. « Winky ne va pas bien, Harry Potter. Winky espère toujours trouver une famille.»

C'était en fait ce qu'Harry espérait, mais il se sentait quand-même un peu mal par rapport à ce qu'il allait demander, et il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Dobby réagirait. « Est-ce que tu penses que Winky apprécierait d'être liée à moi ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Dobby éclata en sanglots hystériques. «Oh, Harry Potter est tellement généreux ! » cria-t-il. « Il aiderait même Winky! Harry Potter est un grand sorcier ! »

« Dobby ! » dit sévèrement Harry. Dobby se calma un peu, mais il continua à renifler et à regarder Harry, les yeux pleins d'adoration.

Harry inspira profondément. « Dobby, je croyais que tu voulais être libre. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu serais heureux que je veuille lier Winky à moi. »

« Chaque elfe de maison est différent. » répondit l'elfe honnêtement. « Dobby aime être libre, mais ça rend Winky malheureuse. Ce serait un honneur pour Winky, d'avoir de nouveau une famille.»

« Pourrais-tu demander à Winky de venir ici, s'il te plait ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, Harry Potter dit "s'il te plait" à Dobby! » cria Dobby, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. « Harry Potter est trop gentil ! »

Dobby disparut et Harry soupira de soulagement, alors qu'il entendit un ricanement amusé venant de son placard.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que Dobby ne réapparaisse avec Winky. Cette dernière semblait encore plus mal habillée et triste que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vue.

« Merci, Dobby, » dit Harry.

« Tout ce que Harry Potter demande, Monsieur, » dit Dobby joyeusement.

Harry fut soulagé de voir Dobby disparaitre avec un grand 'crack'. Il était reconnaissant pour les sorts de silence qui protégeaient la chambre, sinon sa tante se demanderait ce qu'il faisait, avec tout ce vacarme...

« Euh, Winky? Je sais que tu as été en quelque sorte bouleversée depuis que tu as perdu ton dernier Maître, » commença-t-il, hésitant.

Elle se contenta de le regarder tristement, des larmes coulant de ses yeux globuleux.

Harry soupira. « Je sais aussi que tu penses que c'est de ma faute. » Il s'arrêta, essayant de décider si il voulait vraiment faire ça ou pas. « Mais je me demandais si tu voudrais te lier à moi, » finit-il précipitamment.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. « Harry Potter donnerait à Winky une nouvelle famille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, en quelque sorte, » Harry butait sur les mots. « En fait, c'est seulement moi, » admit-il, gêné. « Mais j'ai toujours besoin d'aide, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un autre ricanement amusé en provenance du placard.

Elle l'étudia du regard, mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux, et ses oreilles se relevaient d'intérêt. « Winky aime aider, » dit-elle timidement. « Et Dobby a une très bonne opinion de Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Est-ce que, heum, tu sais t'occuper des bébés? » demanda Harry.

« Winky adore les bébés! » répondit-elle, plus enthousiaste qu'il ait jamais vue. « Harry Potter sait que Winky s'est très bien occupée de son dernier Maitre. »

« Ouais, un peu trop bien, même. » marmonna Harry.

Le visage de Winky perdit un peu de sa joie. « Maitre était mauvais, mais Winky a fait ce qu'elle a pu. » dit-elle, tristement mais fièrement.

Harry lui adressa un sourire navré. « Je ne doute pas de ta loyauté, Winky. » lui dit-il.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était loin d'être aussi exubérante que Dobby.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, mais pour l'instant, il se trouve qu'il y a bébé dont je dois m'occuper. » expliqua Harry. « Ton aide me serait vraiment utile. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui je pourrai avoir totalement confiance. »

« Et, en échange, Harry Potter offre de lier Winky? » demanda-t-elle, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle renifla. « Ce serait un lien permanent? Même quand Harry Potter n'aura plus besoin de Winky pour s'occuper du bébé ? »

Harry inspira profondément. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait que c'était important pour Winky. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione le tuerait dès qu'elle l'apprendrait. « Oui, » dit-il.

Winky cria de joie, faisant sursauter Harry. Il était reconnaissant que Drago ait pensé à jeter un sort de silence autour du lit avant que tout cela ne commence, sinon Victoria se serait réveillée plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Winky est tellement heureuse ! » couina-t-elle. Son excitation était tout de même beaucoup moins intense que celle de Dobby.

« Euh, on va être ici pour l'instant, mais j'ai une maison qui, heum, a besoin de beaucoup de travail... » Dit-il.

« Winky va s'occuper de tout ça ! » dit-elle.

« Et bien, si tu en es certaine ? » demanda Harry, se sentant incroyablement mal à l'aise. C'était bien au delà de son champ d'expérience.

« Oui, Winky est sûre et certaine, » affirma-t-elle fermement.

« Malfoy, » appela Harry.

Drago sortit du placard, observant curieusement l'elfe de maison. Winky le fixait aussi, effrayée.

Harry soupira. « Tout va bien, Winky. Je ne sais pas comment exécuter le sort pour te lier à moi, et il va nous aider. »

Elle tourna ses grands yeux effrayés vers Harry, mais ne répondit pas.

Drago roula les yeux. « Tu sais vraiment les choisir, n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

« Tais-toi, Malfoy.» dit Harry, mais sans conviction. « Contente-toi plutôt de faire ce qu'il faut. »

« C'est assez simple, en fait, » dit Drago d'une voix trainante. « Tu inities le lien, puis l'elfe de maison utilise sa magie pour faire le reste. Rappelle-toi que la plupart d'entre eux le souhaitent. »

Harry acquiesça à contre cœur. Voilà encore une chose qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il faisait. Drago guida Harry pour les incantations, et Winky prit la suite et effectua le reste du sort de lien. Après quelques minutes et une explosion lumineuse, c'était terminé.

« Bravo, Potter. Tu as acquis un nouvel elfe de maison. » dit Drago, d'un ton suffisant. « Tu remontes dans l'échelle sociale des sorciers. »

« La ferme, Malfoy, » dit Harry, agacé. Il espérait vraiment ne pas le regretter.

« Winky, voici Victoria. » présenta Harry, attirant finalement l'attention de l'elfe sur le bébé qui dormait sur le lit. « Elle est ton principal, euh, devoir pour le moment. Quand tu ne seras pas occupée avec elle, je suppose que tu pourras aider à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas d'autre... tâche pour l'instant, mais ce sera différent plus tard, quand le problème de la maison sera réglé. »

Winky hocha joyeusement la tête. Harry n'avait aucun doute que son apparence serait beaucoup plus soignée, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

« Hum, ne dit à personne que tu es liée à moi, ou que j'ai un bébé ici, » dit Harry. « Ça doit rester secret pour l'instant. Si on te le demande, tu peux lui dire que tu travailles encore à Poudlard. »

Harry regarda Drago. « Et surtout, ne dis à personne que tu as vu Malfoy avec moi, ou même que tu l'as vu, en fait. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oui, Maitre, » acquiesça-t-elle.

Harry fit une grimace. D'une certaine façon, c'était différent que lorsque Kreattur l'appelait Maitre, parce qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. « Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de m'appeler Harry, plutôt que Maitre? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh, non! C'est impossible! Mais Winky peut vous appeler Maitre Harry, » suggéra-t-elle.

« J'imagine que ça ira. » Soupira-t-il. Il était à peu près certain que c'était ce pourrait obtenir de mieux et il savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec un elf de maison. Aussi, bizarrement, il savait que cela rendait Winky heureuse, alors il laissa tomber.

« Je suppose que tu peux retourner à Poudlard pour l'instant. » Dit Harry. « Je t'appellerai quand Victoria se réveillera. »

« Winky attendra et sera prête, Maitre Harry. » Dit-elle avant de disparaître.

« À qui appartenait-elle? » demanda Drago, se laissant tomber dans la chaise du bureau.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » soupira Harry, fatigué.

Draco ne sembla pas s'en vexer. « Tu as vraiment le don pour ramasser les chiens errants, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il.

« C'est vrai, je t'ai plus ou moins ramassé, » acquiesça Harry.

Drago se redressa et fusilla Harry du regard. « Je ne parlais certainement pas de moi. » s'indigna-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Cela te correspond, pourtant. »

« Je ne suis pas l'un de tes chiens errants, Potter. » Insista Drago dédaigneusement.

« Bien, Malfoy, comme tu voudras. » Rétorqua Harry, d'une voix épuisée. « Je me suis trompé en pensant que tu t'étais présenté à ma porte en ayant besoin d'aide. »

Drago continua à le fusiller du regard, mais Harry l'ignora. Il n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter avec le blond. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs réaliser que Harry avait raison, que ça lui plaise ou non.

« Et maintenant? » Demanda finalement Drago, brisant le silence qui avait pris place.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit lentement Harry. « Au moins, j'ai maintenant un peu d'aide pour Victoria. Peut-être que si je peux dormir un peu, je pourrai y réfléchir. »

—

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent beaucoup plus facilement pour Harry. Pas parfaitement, mais beaucoup mieux. Il était toujours fatigué, mais il n'était plus sur le point de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Il y avait toutefois des moments durant lesquels il se demandait s'il n'était pas sur le point de s'écrouler mentalement.

Il se posait régulièrement des questions sur sa santé mentale.

Il se demandait s'il était réellement assez stupide pour demander à Drago de l'aider à apprendre l'occlumencie. C'était insensé de lui demander de l'aide. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où Rogue avait eu accès à ses souvenirs, et il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement partager avec Drago. Il ricana; en fait, il n'avait pas l'intention de les partager avec Rogue non plus et il semblait être la seule autre personne à qui Harry pourrait demander de l'aide.

Le livre l'aidait énormément. Harry maudit Rogue une fois de plus d'avoir rendu leurs leçons si difficiles par le passé. Harry avait été brusquement jeté dans l'eau profonde et on s'attendait à ce qu'il nage comme un poisson. Il va sans dire qu'il avait coulé comme une pierre. Il hésitait à y penser, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il était mieux préparé pour l'occlumencie, à présent. Il n'avait pas une seule fois cru nécessaire de s'y préparer, et n'avait, par conséquent, jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour apprendre.

Le livre, ainsi que toutes ses annotations, rendait le processus compréhensible. Pas forcément plus facile, mais cela avait du sens pour lui, à présent.

Harry comprenait alors qu'il devait compartimenter son esprit. Mettre différentes parties de ses souvenirs, pensées et émotions dans différents compartiments, puis les fermer, érigeant des protections pour rejeter toute intrusion. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais au moins, il comprenait à présent le processus. C'était beaucoup plus simple de relier l'occlumencie à aux sorts de défense qu'il connaissait. Un bouclier restait un bouclier; il y en avait beaucoup de sortes, mais il s'agissait quand même de boucliers.

D'après ce qui était décrit, plus on pratiquait, plus cela devenait facile, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une défense presque inconsciente. Harry avait l'impression de mieux comprendre comment Drago et Rogue pouvaient être aussi froids et indifférents, la plupart du temps. Fronçant les sourcils, il réalisa que, récemment, Drago ne s'était pas comporté ainsi, et que le blond avait baissé ses défenses en sa présence. Victoria, d'une certaine façon, amenait Drago à se détendre, à baisser ses barrières. Harry était à peu près certain qu'elles étaient totalement érigées, la plupart du temps.

Beaucoup d'exercices du livre tournaient autour de différents types de méditations. Il y avait beaucoup de conseils et de suggestions écrits dans la marge, et Harry les étudiait attentivement tout en essayant de les mettre en pratique. Maintenant que Winky s'occupait de Victoria, Harry passait chaque minute de libre à étudier l'occlumencie, pendant trois jours d'affilée. C'en était presque amusant; au moins, Hermione serait fière de lui.

Le problème était qu'il était rendu à se pratiquer... Et Drago était le seul de son entourage qui pourrait lui apporter de l'aide. Il inspira profondément, rassemblant tout son courage, et se tourna vers Drago.

« Connais-tu l'occlumencie? » demanda Harry précipitamment. Techniquement, il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de montrer qu'il savait. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise de savoir que c'était Bellatrix qui l'avait enseigné à Drago, mais c'était sans doute un bon point pour Rogue, étant donné que ce dernier n'avait pas été ravi que Drago lui cache des informations.

« Évidemment! » répondit Drago avec dédain. « Comment crois-tu que je survive jusqu'à maintenant? »

Harry ricana. « Je suis certain que Rogue se pose la même question, se demandant comment j'ai réussi à survivre toutes ces années _sans_ connaître l'occlumencie. »

Drago hocha la tête. « Je dois reconnaître qu'il aurait raison, » prononça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à ce commentaire, posant plutôt la question suivante. « Peux-tu m'aider à apprendre? »

Le blond se redressa et posa un regard calculateur sur Harry. « Tu me ferais confiance pour t'aider? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment, » admit Harry. « Mais je préfère que ce soit toi, plutôt qu'un autre. »

Drago eut un rire sans joie. « Ça n'a rien de drôle quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence à s'introduire dans ton esprit. » Dit-il.

« Au moins, il ne s'introduit pas dans ta tête même quand il n'est pas près de toi... », rétorqua Harry.

Drago haussa un sourcil. « C'est vrai? » demanda-t-il. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut vraiment atteindre ton esprit à distance? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry simplement, refusant de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Drago fronça les sourcils et se retourna, l'air pensif. « Ce n'est pas tellement difficile à apprendre. » Dit-il lentement. « Peu de gens voient l'utilité d'apprendre l'occlumencie... c'est pourtant une capacité que nous avons tous. Cependant, ça demande beaucoup de concentration au début, puis on s'y habitue... » ajouta-t-il.

« J'avais déjà essayé de l'apprendre. » Admit Harry. « Mais je n'étais pas très doué. » Apparemment, Rogue n'avait donc pas informé Drago de ses leçons précédentes, ce qui, d'après Harry, lui valait sans doute un point de plus en sa faveur. Cependant, le jeune homme décida de lui en retirer, pour ne pas lui avoir appris l'occlumencie correctement. Harry tentait encore de démêler toute l'information qu'il détenait, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait pas appris l'occlumencie, s'il était vraiment du bon côté...

« Tu dois apprendre à te concentrer et à vider ton esprit, » dit Drago.

Harry grogna; il détestait cette phrase. « Génial. » Dit-il, sarcastique.

« Oh, ce n'est pas si mal » dit Drago, amusé. « Je suis certain que tu peux apprendre l'occlumencie. C'est beaucoup plus facile que d'apprendre la Légilimencie. »

« Et tu connais la Légilimencie? » questionna Harry.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Drago avec un rictus sarcastique.

Harry roula les yeux, certain que Drago était heureux de maitriser quelque chose que Harry ne connaissait pas. « Tu dois m'aider à apprendre exactement comment vider mon esprit avant d'utiliser la légilimencie sur moi, » dit Harry fermement.

Drago redevint sérieux et acquiesça. Harry fut surpris une fois de plus, mais reconnaissant que Draco respecte le fait qu'il devait garder certains secrets. La relation qu'il y avait entre eux, quelle qu'elle soit, était bien différente de celle qui existait entre Harry et ses amis. Il avait l'habitude que les gens lui demandent de révéler ses secrets, même quand il n'avait rien à révéler.

Draco commença donc à lui apprendre des techniques de méditation, et Harry combina les suggestions du blond avec ce qu'il avait appris du livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Il trouvait cela plus facile de penser à Rogue et au Prince comme deux personnes distinctes. Harry consacra les deux jours d'après à la méditation et à apprendre comment vider son esprit; il travaillait sur les détails du processus quand Drago était présent et s'entraînait lorsqu'il était seul. La seule autre chose à laquelle il accordait du temps était Victoria.

Le seul véritable problème de la semaine survint le vendredi matin, quand Drago et Vernon faillirent se croiser. Tante Pétunia n'était pas du tout contente de cela, et elle semblait avoir atteint son seuil de tolérance.

« Vernon ne serait pas heureux de te voir, » siffla Tante Pétunia, lançant un regard assassin à Drago.

« Tu ne peux plus l'amener ici, » dit-elle, tournant son regard vers Harry. « Je refuse que tu perturbes cette maison. »

« Tante Pétunia, j'ai besoin de lui ici, » implora Harry d'un ton fatigué. « J'ai besoin de son aide, et ici est le seul endroit où on puisse se voir en sécurité pour le moment. »

« Tu penses que tu seras en sécurité quand ton oncle découvrira tout ça? » demanda-t-elle. « S'il apprend ce qui se passe ici, il te mettra immédiatement à la porte. »

Harry soupira profondément. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il y a bien un autre endroit, mais… je ne peux pas encore y emmener Victoria ou Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Pétunia.

« Des protections? » demanda Drago.

Harry acquiesça. Les protections étaient une partie du problème. Il y avait juste un autre petit obstacle dénommé Rogue. Il ne savait même pas où était l'homme pour le moment, et le message avait été parfaitement clair : il devait apprendre l'occlumencie avant que Rogue ne lui parle.

« Il y a des complications, » essaya d'expliquer Harry. « Avant de mourir, le directeur de Poudlard a préparé un endroit sûr pour moi. » Et Rogue, ajouta-t-il silencieusement. « Pour l'instant, je ne peux y emmener qui que ce soit. C'est un peu comme si je devais d'abord obtenir le bon code, mais je ne peux pas simplement le demander pour le moment, parce que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit apprenne pour Victoria ou Malfoy. Alors, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. »

Pétunia regarda nerveusement Drago, avant de s'adresser à Harry. « Il est dangereux, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry regarda Drago, soulagé que le blond garde une expression calme. « Euh, en quelque sorte, » admit-il. En y réfléchissant, Harry décida qu'il y avait peut-être moyen de tirer parti de la situation.

« Malfoy, » dit-il soudainement. « Montre-lui ta marque. »

« Potter, » siffla Malfoy.

« Contente-toi de lui montrer ta marque. »

Drago le fixa pendant un moment avant de lentement déboutonner le poignet de sa chemise, et de relever sa manche pour montrer la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Harry la contempla une seconde et haussa les épaules. C'était toujours aussi laid.

Drago, incrédule, haussa un sourcil, suite à la réaction calme d'Harry. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules de nouveau. Pétunia, quant à elle, avait considérablement pâli et reculé d'un pas, quand Harry se retourna vers elle.

« C'est... c'est..., » elle ne semblait pas pouvoir prononcer les mots, mais Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Oui, c'est le symbole qui flotte au-dessus de la zone quand il y a une attaque, » dit calmement Harry. « C'est la marque des Ténèbres que Voldemort utilise pour appeler ses partisans. »

« Mais ça veut dire qu'il est..., » dit Pétunia, sa voix mourant alors qu'elle regardait Drago, horrifiée.

« Oui, il est un Mangemort, » dit Harry. « Il est extrêmement dangereux, et ce n'est pas quelqu'un que toi, Vernon ou Dudley souhaitiez mettre en colère. Il est ici parce qu'il a besoin de mon aide. En échange, il m'aide à son tour. »

« Victoria. » Murmura-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et attendit un moment alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pétunia jetait aux deux sorciers des regards apeurés, avant de fixer de nouveau son neveu.

« Qui es-tu, Harry? » demanda-t-elle.

Bonne question, pensa Harry tristement.

« Je suis simplement quelqu'un qui essaye de protéger les deux mondes dans lesquels il vit, » dit-il lentement, réfléchissant. « Je tente de protéger tous ceux qui sont importants pour moi. Pour se faire, j'utilise toutes les ressources à ma disposition. »

Il fit une pause en regardant sa tante. « Toi aussi, tu en fais partie. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui te considéreraient comme une moldue sans importance. Pour moi, tu as un rôle important. J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. J'ai dit à Malfoy de te montrer sa marque, parce que j'ai besoin que tu saches exactement à quel point tout cela est _réel_. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago, qui leva les yeux de sur sa marque pour rencontrer le regard de Harry. « Malfoy a dû se rendre compte de la manière forte à quel point cette guerre est réelle, » dit-il calmement.

Il se retourna vers sa tante. « Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Oncle Vernon et Dudley me détestent encore plus. Je ne suis pas certain de regretter de n'avoir jamais fait partie de votre famille. Mais si tu veux conserver le petit monde dans lequel tu vis, j'aurai besoin de ton aide. »

« De quoi exactement as-tu besoin? » murmura Pétunia.

« Il faut juste que tu continues ce que tu as fait jusque-là. J'apprécie l'aide que tu m'as apportée pour m'occuper de Victoria. J'ai besoin que tu continues à ignorer les visites de Malfoy, exactement comme tu ignores ma présence ici la plupart du temps, » dit Harry. « J'ai besoin que tu éloignes Oncle Vernon et Dudley, et qu'ils ne m'ennuient pas au sujet de Victoria. »

« Ton oncle n'est pas au courant que l'enfant est encore ici, » admit Pétunia, confirmant les soupçons de Harry.

« Je _fais_ de mon mieux pour ne déranger personne, » dit Harry, incapable de cacher son amertume. « J'ai jeté un sort de silence sur ma chambre pour qu'il n'entende rien et j'ai même arrêté de descendre pour les repas. Ça devrait rendre Oncle Vernon et Dudley heureux. »

« As-tu de quoi manger? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, son ton indiquant qu'elle s'était réellement inquiétée pour lui, au moins un peu.

« Oui, j'ai ce qu'il faut... », marmonna-t-il, pensant aux nombreuses fois dans le passé où elle ne s'était pas particulièrement inquiétée de savoir s'il mangeait ou non. Avec Winky qui lui apportait des repas de Poudlard, il mangeait assez bien, même.

Pétunia grimaça comme si elle pouvait entendre les pensées de Harry, et ce dernier détourna les yeux, seulement pour rencontrer le regard de Drago. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas en parler, surtout pas avec lui, et encore moins devant sa tante.

Harry soupira. « Écoute, je sais que tu n'as abordé le sujet que parce que Oncle Vernon a faillit surprendre Malfoy qui venait ici, mais je ne compte pas rester ici après mon anniversaire. » Il fixa sa tante. « Je suppose que tu te souviens de la date, » dit-il, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix.

Pétunia tressaillit, mais répondit. « Le 31 juillet, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas dans très longtemps – seulement un mois. Peut-être que ce serait bien si dans les semaines qui suivent tu prévoyais des sorties avec ta _famille_ pour les week-ends. » Proposa sèchement Harry.

Il inspira profondément. Crier sur sa tante n'allait pas lui apporter ce qu'il attendait d'elle. « Oncle Vernon ne sait pas que Malfoy vient ici, et j'aimerais que ça continue comme ça, tout autant que toi. Fais ça pour moi et je resterai à l'écart autant que possible, » dit-il.

Le regard de Pétunia voyagea entre Harry et Draco plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne hoche finalement la tête. « Je ferai ce que je peux, » dit-elle sèchement.

« Merci, » dit Harry, se retournant et remontant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, Drago le suivant de près.

Victoria était toujours dans son petit lit, jouant avec quelques-uns des jouets que son père lui avait apportés. Elle se releva quand elle les vit entrer dans la pièce, et Drago la prit dans ses bras pour s'assoir par terre avec elle. Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit, frustré et en colère.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? » demanda Drago.

« Non, » répondit Harry, agacé que Drago ait tout entendu.

Le blond était venu tous les jours chez les Dursley pendant les deux dernières semaines, sauf les week-ends.

Ayant en commun le fait de se soucier bienêtre de Victoria, les deux sorciers se comportaient à peu près civilement l'un envers l'autre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils s'appréciaient ou qu'ils parlaient d'autre chose que de la petite fille ou de sujets légèrement moins explosifs liés à la guerre. Ils avaient en quelque sorte conclu un accord implicite comme quoi ils n'essaieraient pas de fouiner dans la vie de l'autre, sachant qu'ils devaient conserver un semblant de paix entre eux.

Harry savait que leur accord avait d'une certaine façon changé, toutefois. Drago avait presque semblé _concerné_ par ce qu'il avait entendu en bas.

« Je vis toujours au Manoir Malfoy, » dit soudain Drago.

« Tant mieux pour toi, » dit Harry, sarcastique, malgré le fait qu'il était réellement intéressé par cette information.

« À cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tout ce qui s'est passé, ma mère a fait ajouter des protections pour que personne du Ministère ne puisse entrer dans la propriété, » continua Malfoy, tout en ignorant son sarcasme.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et se souleva sur ses coudes, fixant Drago curieusement et se demandant pourquoi il lui donnait soudain ces informations.

Les yeux de Drago étaient rivés sur Victoria. Winky avait discrètement disparu puis était revenue, tendant un biberon à Drago. Ce dernier se contentait de tenir sa fille pendant qu'elle buvait.

« Elle a ajouté les protections pour nous protéger, » continua Drago. « Mais ça ne nous protège que du Ministère. La plupart du temps, je reste dans ma chambre, parce que je ne sais jamais qui sera chez nous. »

Harry réalisait lentement que Drago lui offrait des informations en échange de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait appris un peu sur Harry, et maintenant il lui parlait de sa vie chez lui, telle qu'elle était.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres considère le Manoir comme un endroit sûr pour que ses partisans restent, ou pour les rencontrer. » Continuait-il. « En fait, il n'a même pas besoin de convoquer tout le monde, parce qu'il trouve bien souvent suffisamment de partisans dans notre maison pour accomplir tout ce qu'il souhaite. »

Harry voulait poser des questions, mais n'osait pas l'interrompre. Le fait que Drago apprenne à quoi ressemblait sa vie chez les Dursley l'énervait, mais la vie de Drago chez lui comportait des informations importantes pour la guerre. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait utiliser ces informations pour le moment, mais c'était toujours bon à savoir.

« C'est plus sûr de rester dans ma chambre, » dit calmement Drago, regardant brièvement Harry. « Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en mes capacités. Je n'ai pas été tué parce que je..., » sa voix mourut, et il déglutit péniblement avant de continuer. « Parce que j'ai rendu possible l'exécution de ma mission. »

Harry serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Cela aidait de savoir que Drago semblait sincèrement regretter ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était toujours un sujet sensible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Drago resta silencieux un long moment avant de recommencer à parler. « Après m'avoir puni pour ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a plus ou moins laissé tranquille pour un moment, » dit-il, sa voix à peine audible. « Je devais essayer de faire mes preuves, et il a semblé apprécier que je me porte volontaire pour participer à l'attaque sur la maison de la famille de Victoria, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je participe jusqu'à la prochaine attaque sérieuse. »

Il inspira profondément. « Il a besoin de mangemorts expérimentés pour ces raids afin qu'ils puissent entrer et repartir sans être capturés, » expliqua-t-il. « En général, je ne suis même pas au courant de ces attaques avant qu'elles ne soient finies. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas assez confiance en ses disciples pour leur faire part de toutes les informations à l'avance. »

Harry avait écouté attentivement, mais rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit un mouvement. Victoria s'était endormie et Drago l'allongeait dans son lit pour une petite sieste. Normalement, cela signifiait qu'ils travailleraient sur l'occlumencie, mais l'atmosphère dans la chambre était extrêmement tendue.

Drago parcourut la chambre du regard, semblant un peu perdu après avoir allongé Victoria. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et bien, ma chambre est certainement beaucoup plus petite que la tienne, mais au moins tu es le seul mangemort dans le coin, » dit-il. « Et ma tante pense que tu es dangereux, » dit-il d'un ton moqueur, espérant alléger l'ambiance.

Drago se détendit un peu. « Ta tante semble penser que _tu_ es dangereux, » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Elle l'a toujours pensé, » admit-il.

Drago réussit à s'affaler sur la chaise avec élégance. « Le monde sera triste, le jour où tu seras considéré comme étant dangereux. » se moqua-t-il, avec un sourire amusé.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry pensivement. « Au cours des années, beaucoup de gens ont pensé que j'étais dangereux. Pendant un moment, on a pensé que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard, ce qui en a effrayé plus d'un... et puis il y a eu tous ces articles pour lesquels tu as fourni des informations. Ils n'ont certainement pas amélioré ma réputation et on m'a considéré comme déséquilibré et dangereux. »

« C'est vrai, » concéda Drago, toujours souriant et pas désolé du tout. « Mais n'importe qui avec un minimum d'intelligence savait que tu n'étais pas l'héritier de Serpentard. Je ne l'ai jamais cru. »

Harry eut un sourire malicieux. « Je sais, » dit-il d'un ton suffisant. « Au fait, j'ai utilisé le Polynectar bien avant toi. »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. « Quand? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux sorciers réussirent à discuter presque amicalement de leurs exploits avec le Polynectar, comme aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait revenir à la situation tendue précédente. Leur relation changea encore un peu plus.


	8. Chapitre 5

**Secrets**

**Par :** Vorabiza

**Traduit par :** Insane_Dumbass/DorkyPoky /BakaMitsukiChan/BubblyBunny5, commencé à être traduit par merrymee, sur ce même site.

**Beta**: AUCUN. VIVE ANTIDOTE...  
*Si vous voulez devenir mon beta, écrivez-moi en mp!

**Résumé :** Après six ans à Poudlard, l'été d'Harry débute non sans mystères et secrets en tous genres dès l'arrivée inattendue de Drago Malfoy chez les Dursley. Alors que l'été avance, Harry recrute plusieurs alliés auxquels il n'aurait jamais songé et devient, bien malgré lui, le dirigeant du Bien. H/D/H

**Genre :**Drama, Romance

**Coté :**NC-17

**Crédits :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et les films à WarnerBros.

**_Cette Histoire appartient à Vorabiza, w w w . thehexfiles . com ._**

Avertissements : Relations homosexuelles, Harry/Drago/Harry explicites, mentions de Severus/Remus, NC-17; relations sexuelles et langage inapproprié, AU; Ni l'auteure de la fic, ni moi ne sommes J.K.R., IC ou OCC (dépendamment de l'interprétation, mais ce serait plus IC que OC, ce qui signifie que les personnages seraient fidèles à leurs caractères d'après les livres de J.K.R. ~). Il y aura du Cross-Dressing, mais seulement dans un chapitre et vous en serez avertis d'avance. Il y aura aussi une légère mortalité, mais personne de trop près d'Harry ne mourra, sinon ce serait trop triste! (c'est l'auteure qui le dit, pas moi! xD) Cette histoire remplacerait le 7e livre au complet, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut l'oublier en entier!

(NDLT: Saluuuuuuut!

Pardon pour le temps énorme que je prend pour traduire!

J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, je crois... oh, si: j'ai pas internet chez moi et j'suis aux études à temps plein, alors que je travaille en même temps. haha.

La fin de ma première année d'université approche! :D

Ce qui signifie plus de temps pour travailler sur mes traductions! YAAAAAY :D

Après mes examens finaux de la semaine prochaine et mon cours de mai-juin, j'me dompte pour vrai et je vais produire des traductions, vous y croirez pas... J'ai moi-même un peu de misère à le croire...

JE VAIS ESSAYER, OK?! XD) Bonne lecture! :D

**Chapitre Cinq**

« Je pense que tu es prêt. » Annonça Drago, le dimanche.

Harry déglutit péniblement. « Je l'espère... » marmonna-t-il. Il était incroyablement nerveux, même s'il se savait nettement plus avancé en occlumencie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Rogue était complètement passé par-dessus l'étape sur laquelle Harry travaillait avec acharnement depuis les cinq derniers jours...

« Es-tu prêt ? » Se contredit Drago, en sortant sa baguette magique.

Harry fixa la baguette de Drago avec appréhension. « Non. » Dit-il en hochant tout de même la tête.

« Vide ton esprit. » Lui ordonna Drago.

Harry se concentra, reconnaissant qu'on lui laisse la chance de se préparer. Il visualisa un bouclier qu'il plaça devant son esprit, imaginant que tous ses souvenirs, pensées et émotions étaient à l'abri derrière. Ainsi, il garderait la tête froide même si ses pensées tourbillonnaient de l'autre côté du bouclier. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête, essayant de garder sa défense en place.

« _Legilimen._ » formula Drago.

Harry se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur son bouclier mental, mais il le sentit céder au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, et sentit Drago envahir son esprit.

_Malfoy le plaquant contre un mur près de la salle __de potions__... Le professeur Rogue le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et vociférant contre lui dans son bureau... la rage __ressentie au moment où il croisa__ le regard de Dumbledore avant de disparaître avec le Portoloin... la porte au bout du couloir… Le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade dans le labyrinthe de pièces… Sirius qui tombe..._

Harry finit par repousser sa présence et revint à la réalité, à bout de souffle. Il avait déjà une affreuse migraine. Drago le regardait avec détachement, ne l'aidant pas, mais ne le gênant pas non plus.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se concentra pour relever son bouclier et vider son esprit. Il consulta Drago du regard et lui fit signe de la tête, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt pour une autre tentative. Il réussit à résister quelques secondes avant d'échouer à nouveau, puis autorisa Drago à pénétrer, une fois de plus, son esprit.

_Des visions des deux livres du Prince de Sang-Mêlé... Travailler dans le cours de __potions__… Boire avec Slughorn et Hagrid dans la cabane __d'Hagrid__…_

Harry le repoussa de toutes ses forces et atterrit à quatre pattes. C'était comme si son effort mental avait entrainé un effort physique, lui faisant pencher tout son corps en avant. Encore une fois, il était à bout de souffle et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, mais en plus, il se sentait aussi malade physiquement. Il déglutit péniblement, goûtant la bile qui menaçait de remonter..

Il entendit Drago s'asseoir au bord du lit et en comprit que leur séance était terminée pour le moment.

« Y a-t-il a une logique à cette succession d'images ? » demanda Drago d'un ton neutre.

« Oui... »Réussit à prononcer Harry, tout en se relevant péniblement pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Drago l'observa un long moment et Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer derrière ce masque stoïque.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours aussi mal, après ? » se plaignit Harry.

« Parce que c'est invasif en quelque sorte. » répondit Drago. « Ton esprit et ton corps rejettent tous les deux toute présence étrangère. »

« Oh...»C'est logique, je suppose. »

« Ça a aussi un lien avec le fait que tu essayes consciemment de repousser cette présence..» continua Drago, prenant un ton professionnel..

Harry lui lança un regard étrange. Il reconnaissait ce même ton qu'employait Hermione, à chaque fois qu'elle leur expliquait quelque chose, à lui et à Ron, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre venant de Drago. Du moins, il n'en avait pas jusqu'à ces derniers temps.

« Si tu n'essayais pas autant de combattre cette invasion, ton corps ne protesterait pas aussi fortement. » ajouta Drago.

« Génial.» dit Harry, sarcastique. « Alors plus je suis malade, mieux je résiste ? »

« Si on veut, oui. » dit Drago, d'un un sourire narquois. « En fait, tu ne te débrouilles... pas si mal que ça. Mais bon, je ne te mentirais pas ; t'as du pain sur la planche. » Il hésita. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à recommencer? Ce sera de plus en plus facile, et ton bouclier tiendra mieux si tu t'entraines.. »

Étant bien décidé à enfin apprendre l'occlumencie, Harry décida d'endurer son malaise. Il ferma les yeux et leur manège repartit.

Après une semaine d'entraînement, Harry était en bien meilleure forme qu'il ne lavait été depuis longtemps. Il avait moins de mal à s'endormir, grâce à la méditation, et il parvenait à présent à chasser les pensées qui envahissaient auparavant son esprit. Bien entendu, faisait encore des cauchemars mais, au moins, il faisait beaucoup moins d'insomnie et il était beaucoup plus reposé.

Il progressait énormément et il arrivait à maintenir son bouclier en place de plus en plus longtemps. Voyant cela, Drago intensifia ses attaques, usant de plus de force pour percer ses barrières.

Harry s'attela au renforcement de la solidité et la stabilité de son bouclier mental.. Il apprenait aussi à s'en couvrir plus rapidement, ce qui n'était pas encore un automatisme, mais il commençait à penser qu'il y parviendrait. Il s'entraînait constamment, usant de l'obstination et la concentration qu'il réservait d'habitude que pour le Quidditch.

Drago passait très peu de commentaires sur les images qu'il voyait dans l'esprit d'Harry, et ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas ce qui retenait Drago de l'en interroger car, après tout, il n'aurait normalement pas hésité à user de tout ce qu'il apprenait dans son esprit contre de lui..

Harry était forcé d'admettre qu'ils étaient en bien meilleurs termes que par le passé. Il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à Drago, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que l'autre garçon ne révèle quoi que ce soit. Leurs disputes se confondaient aux taquineries amicales. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à s'occuper de Victoria et à perfectionner l'occlumencie d'Harry, mais il leur arrivait aussi de simplement discuter. Harry remettait régulièrement sa santé mentale en question, alors qu' en même temps, il se rendait compte qu'il attendait les prochaines visites de Drago avec impatience.

En milieu de semaine, Harry décida finalement d'aborder un sujet délicat qui lui. « Comment t'y prends-tu pour t'éclipser de chez toi tous les jours ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago se raidit. « Ma mère pense que je sors rendre visite à mes amis. Ça ne lui plait pas, mais elle me l'autorise parce que ça me permet au moins de sortir de ma chambre pour un moment..»dit-il.

« Malfoy, qui sont tes amis ? » demanda prudemment Harry.

Malfoy se tut pendant si longtemps, qu'Harry finit par penser qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. « Crabbe et Goyle étaient des valets » dit-il brusquement. « Pansy n'était là que pour embellir ma réputation. Millicent était une amie de Pansy. Je les utilisais. Ils n'étaient pas des amis. »

« Et Zabini ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation, sachant que Drago était en colère, mais n'en connaissant pas la cause.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant. « Blaise était mon ami.»dit-il, d'une voix cassée.

« Il ne l'est plus ? » demanda Harry.

« Potter, je ne veux pas en parler.» aboya Drago.

« Pourquoi n'est-il plus ton ami ? » insista Harry. « Est-ce parce que tu es ici, en ce moment? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

« Blaise n'est pas engagé politiquement.» lui cracha Drago, en colère. « J'avais une tâche à accomplir, une tâche _extrêmement politique_. Je me suis débarrassé de lui. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Tu t'es débarrassé de lui.» répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Je l'ai éloigné de moi, Potter.» s'impatienta Drago. « Il était mon ami... je ne voulais donc pas qu'il soit entraîné dans tout ça, et aussi hors de question qu'il se mêle de ma mission. »

« Serait-il intervenu ? » demanda Harry.

Drago sembla se calmer un peu. « Je ne sais pas.» admit-il.

« Il te manque.» affirma Harry.

Drago détourna son regard, sans répondre.

Au cours des jours suivants, Harry se rendit compte qu'il passait bien plus de temps à réfléchir à cette conversation qu'il ne le devrait.. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait s'occuper des Horcruxes, d'autant plus qu'il arrivait enfin à pratiquer l'occlumencie.

Il ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur Blaise et Drago, et il se rendit compte que la seule pensée que Drago considérerait peut-être Blaise comme plus qu'un ami le rendait mal à l'aise. Il essayait donc de ne pas trop y penser s'efforçant plutôt de se concentrer sur le fait que Drago semblait n'avoir aucun ami.

Harry avait bien remarqué que Drago semblait plus joyeux lorsqu'il arrivait chez les Dursley que lorsqu'il en partait, et il ne pensait pas que c'était uniquement grâce à Victoria. Harry était simplement la seule compagnie que Drago avait à part sa mère, et cela heurtait sa sensibilité de Gryffondor.

Bien sûr, il ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'à part Victoria et Winky, c'est-à-dire un bébé et une elfe de maison, Drago était, pour lui aussi, à peu près sa seule compagnie. Il savait qu'il avait des amis qui étaient là pour lui, et qui l'accueilleraient les bras ouverts. Drago semblait être totalement seul.

C'est ainsi que, le vendredi après-midi, alors qu'Harry écrivait à ses amis, en réponse à une autre lettre d'Hermione, il se mit aussi à écrire à Blaise Zabini.

Il hésita avant de l'envoyer, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de commettre une erreur. Techniquement, il ne savait même pas où allait réellement l'allégeance de Drago. C'était complètement débile de sa part d'essayer de déterminer dans quel camp se trouvait un autre Serpentard. Pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il se sentait désolé pour Drago ? Parce que parler à Blaise pourrait lui donner plus d'informations sur Drago ?

Finalement, décidant qu'essayer d'obtenir un peu plus d'informations et se renseigner sur un potentiel allié ne ferait aucun mal, Harry décida d'envoyer la lettre.

« Où est Rogue ? » demanda Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard perçant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je veux savoir.» répondit le Gryffondor.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Potter. » aboya Drago. « Je pense que tu le sais très bien, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne me l'avais pas demandé jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Tu vis avec lui.» dit Harry. « Ou plutôt, il vit avec toi et ta mère.» se corrigea-t-il.

L'expression de Drago se fit plus sévère. « C'est lui qui nous permet à ma mère et moi de rester en vie. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était arrivé à peu près à cette conclusion, même s'il ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi Rogue se donne-t-il autant de mal pour vous protéger, ta mère et toi ? »

Drago baissa les yeux vers le bébé qu'il tenait, et sembla réfléchir avant de répondre. « C'est mon parrain...» admit-il finalement.

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, mais il réalisait que tout prenait un sens. Rogue faisait simplement tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger sa famille, même si cette famille était du mauvais côté de la guerre.

Harry grogna en réalisant que Rogue et lui étaient probablement du côté de l'Ordre, tout en essayant de protéger une famille de Voldemort – la _même_ famille. Puis il pensa à autre chose et fixa intensément Drago des yeux.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas changé de camp parce que tu essaies de protéger ta famille.»dit-il, étudiant Drago attentivement. « Cela veut-il dire que tu ne changeras pas de camp à cause de Rogue? Étant donné qu'il fait réellement partie de ta famille? »

Drago soupira. Il semblait ne pas vouloir répondre, mais le fit néanmoins. « Je n'ai aucun espoir de le voir changer de camp un jour.»dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Je pense que je pourrai convaincre ma mère de se cacher, mais il y a bien trop de choses à prendre en considération. »

Harry se souvint du fait que Drago avait besoin d'options et il ne lui en avait pas encore proposé une qui soit viable. Ils avaient jusque-là tous-deux coexisté dans une sorte de limbes pendant qu'Harry apprenait l'occlumencie, mais il était temps que les choses changent.

Drago ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec la direction que la conversation semblait prendre et Harry abandonna le sujet. Il se jura cependant à lui même qu'il réussirait à trouver une alternative valable pour Drago. Il trouverait un endroit sûr pour que lui et sa famille puissent échapper à Voldemort.

Ce serait ensuite à Drago de faire son choix.

Quand Drago arriva le lendemain matin, Harry était prêt à partir.

« Combien de temps peux-tu rester, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jusqu'à midi, comme je l'ai fait toute la semaine.» dit Drago d'un ton mordant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai des choses à faire ce matin, et j'aurai besoin de Winky.»répondit Harry. « Tu seras seul ici avec Victoria, pour la majeure partie de la matinée. On est dimanche ; même ma famille est sortie. Vous ne serez que tous les deux ici. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ? »

Drago semblait un peu nerveux, et peut être même légèrement déçu. « Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il faut simplement que je commence à m'occuper de... certaines choses. Ça fait déjà un peu plus d'un mois que je suis ici, mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement chez les Dursley. Il y a des pistes que je dois commencer à explorer. »

Drago regardait Victoria, semblant un peu perdu et toujours nerveux. Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait vraiment seul avec sa fille. Harry se dépêcha de le rassurer en disant à Winky de répondre si Drago demandait de l'aide au cours de la matinée.

Harry partit pour la Place Grimmauld, se sentant lui même nerveux. Il n'était pas inquiet pour Drago, mais il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la vieille maison.

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur de la maison lugubre, haïssant le fait qu'il comptait y emménager. Il avait prévu d'appeler Winky et de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour rendre l'endroit à peu près habitable pour lui et Victoria, et, si tout se passait bien, pour Drago aussi. Avant tout, il voulait voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autre étrange message pour lui dans la cuisine, cette pièce ayant toujours été le principal point de rencontre.

« _Expelliarmus_! »

À peine avait-il ouvert la porte de la cuisine que sa baguette s'envola de sa poche. Harry aperçut Rogue qui le fixait, sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

« Merde! » cria Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Toujours aussi tête en l'air, Potter.» critiqua Rogue.

« Eh bien, cet endroit est sûr.» marmonna Harry, s'avançant vers la table avant de se laisser tomber sur l'une des chaises poussiéreuses. Il essayait d'avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise, mais observait Rogue avec inquiétude. Il était tout à fait conscient qu'il était dans le pétrin s'il s'était trompé sur la loyauté de Rogue.

Le regard de Rogue se fit menaçant. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cet endroit est sûr pour vous ? »

« D'après ce que j'en ai déduit, seuls vous et moi avons accès à la maison pour le moment. » répondit Harry.

Rogue eut un rire désobligeant. « Vous pensez être en sécurité avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, sans nier qu'ils étaient les deux seuls à pouvoir franchir les protections entourant la maison.

Harry inspira profondément puis leva la tête pour soutenir le regard de Rogue. « Je le pense.»dit-il, fier de constater que sa voix ne se soit pas écroulée sous la tension.

Il fut extrêmement satisfait en voyant l'expression éberluée sur le visage de Rogue. Bien sûr, ce dernier retrouva bien vite son habituelle expression méprisante, mais Harry s'y attendait.

« Vous ne vous croyiez pas aussi en sécurité en ma présence, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus..»dit Rogue.

« Cela va de soi ! Vous veniez tout juste d'assassiner Dumbledore ! » cria Harry, sa colère prenant le dessus. « Qu'est ce que je devais croire ? »

« Et que me vaut ce soudain revirement d'opinion ? » Rogue eut un sourire dédaigneux, alors que son regard se faisait suspicieux.

Harry referma la bouche alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre et se détourna de Rogue. C'était une excellente question. Il se sentait encore déchiré par cette situation, mais il était là, devant Rogue prêt à lui faire confiance.

Harry croyait ce que Drago lui avait dit à propos de Rogue. Le blond n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre que son parrain était quelqu'un de bien. En fait, il avait fait exactement le contraire. Les informations qu'il lui avait données, associées à ce qu'Harry savait, le menaient pourtant à la conclusion que Rogue était toujours un espion pour le camp de la Lumière. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait pas révéler tout ce qu'il savait à Rogue.

Il soupira. « Dumbledore disait que l'on pouvait vous faire confiance.» dit Harry.

« Comme vous l'avez déjà dit, je l'ai tué, Potter.» dit Rogue d'un ton sec. « De toute évidence, Dumbledore a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. »

Harry fixa le sorcier, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Il serait mort de toute façon.» dit-il lentement. « Dumbledore essayait de nous ménager en vous suppliant de le tuer. Il ne vous suppliait certainement pas d'épargner sa vie. »

Il secoua sa tête, extériorisant ses pensées et raisonnements. « Il vous faisait confiance pour nous protéger. Je pense qu'il vous a peut-être supplié une dernière fois de m'aider. Je pense qu'il essayait de vous protéger, ainsi que votre couverture d'espion. »

Il rencontra le regard de Rogue. « Il était déjà en train de mourir, de toute façon, mais vous pourriez continuer à aider dans la guerre si vous gardiez votre couverture – ce qui veut dire que, étant données les circonstances, il vous suppliait de le tuer. »

Rogue continua de fixer Harry avec une expression impénétrable, mais ses yeux reflétaient une émotion qu'Harry ne su interpréter.

Harry détourna encore le regard. « J'ai contribué à sa mort au moins autant que vous.»affirma-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Je crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le souhaitait, mais nous avons quand-même tous les deux fait exactement ce qu'il voulait..»dit-il, l'amertume perçant dans sa voix. « C'est ironique parce que... vous n'auriez sans doute pas été placé dans cette position si Dumbledore et moi n'avions pas fait ce que nous avons fait cette nuit-là. »

« Potter, vous ne savez pas tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.» dit Rogue sévèrement.

« Et vous non plus.» rétorqua Harry. « Et j'en connais suffisamment.»ajouta-t-il. Il savait qu'ils évitaient tous les deux de mentionner Drago et son implication.

« Vous ne savez rien.» dit Rogue d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je sais que vous êtes un salaud, peu importe le camp.» s'énerva Harry.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Rogue ricaner. « Je reconnais mon erreur. Vous savez au moins une chose, après tout. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et rit, un peu hystériquement, mais il rit. Il fut surpris quand Rogue lança un sort pour nettoyer l'une des autres chaises afin de s'asseoir face à lui.

« Vous pensez que nous sommes dans le même camp.» reprit Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

« Oui.» répondit prudemment Harry, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

Rogue hocha la tête. « Cela va grandement faciliter les choses. » Sa grimace trahissait à quel point il pensait que cela serait facile. « J'ai besoin de vous comme liaison. »

« Quoi?! » s'écria Harry, incrédule.

« Un agent de liaison, Potter.» dit Rogue d'un ton encore plus méprisant. « J'ai besoin de vous pour faire passer des informations à l'Ordre. »

Harry le regarda, le regard vide d'incompréhension.

Rogue renifla impatiemment. « Je suis moi même dans l'impossibilité de prendre contact avec l'Ordre. Vous pouvez transmettre les informations nécessaires qui permettront à l'Ordre de se battre. »

Harry comprenait ce que Rogue disait, mais avait du mal à avaler que Rogue allait réellement lui transmettre des plans des mangemorts à_ lui_. « Croyez-vous réellement que l'Ordre me croira, si j'essaye de passer des informations ? »

« Potter.» dit Rogue d'un ton glacial. « Vous pouvez facilement faire passer ces informations comme des visions. Ceux qui sont au courant vous croiront sans poser de questions. »

Harry hocha la tête lentement, analysant cela dans son esprit. « Qui est au courant de mes visions ? » Il était à peu près certain que Rogue connaissait la réponse, alors que lui-même, ironiquement, n'en savait rien.

« Principalement McGonagall et Lupin.» répondit sèchement Rogue. « Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont conscients qu'il existe une sorte de connexion, mais ne comprennent pas exactement comment vous êtes lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir McGonagall ou Lupin vous-même ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai tué leur chef.» dit Rogue d'une voix tendue. « Je suis considéré comme un traître. On ne me faisait pas confiance avant. Personne ne me croira, à présent. »

« Mais vous pensiez que _moi_ je vous croirais ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Rogue le contempla du regard un moment. « Cela semble bien être le cas » dit-il simplement.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. « Et bien, il doit certainement y en avoir d'autres qui pensent que vous êtes toujours du bon côté.» argumenta Harry. « Pourquoi pas McGonagall ou Lupin ? »

« Vous avez accès à plus d'informations.» expliqua Rogue, qui ressemblait soudainement beaucoup plus au professeur qu'il avait été. « Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore vous a confié des informations que tous les autres ignorent. Vous n'en savez peut-être pas autant que je le souhaiterais, mais je pense que vous savez ce qu'il faudra faire pour mettre fin à cette guerre.»admit-il.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait, alors que Rogue continuait. « L'Ordre ne comprend pas les mécanismes internes de cette guerre. La clé du problème est que vous êtes essentiel pour y mettre fin. »

Harry tressaillit au choix des mots de Rogue et le sorcier le regarda sévèrement. « Vous savez certainement que vous êtes au centre de cette guerre.»cracha-t-il..

Le jeune sorcier déglutit péniblement. « Oui, je sais.»marmonna-t-il.

« Avez-vous une petite idée de ce que vous devez faire ? » demanda Rogue.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire, je dois juste trouver comment je vais me débrouiller pour le faire.» répondit Harry amèrement.

« Je suggère que vous le trouviez rapidement.» dit l'espion sèchement.

« Évidemment..»répondit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Il était cependant soulagé que Rogue ne le questionne pas sur ce qu'il savait. Au lieu de cela, le professeur l'interrogea sur un autre sujet.

« Vous êtes-vous entraîné ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry grogna, comprenant que Rogue faisait référence à l'occlumencie, et ferma aussitôt les yeux afin de se concentrer sur son bouclier mental. « Oui.»répondit-il enfin. À peine une seconde plus tard, il sentit sans surprise Rogue qui tentait d'entrer dans son esprit.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Harry concentra toute son énergie pour garder son bouclier en place. Rogue au bout de vingt secondes et Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux.

« C'est encore loin d'être suffisant. » dit Rogue, fixant Harry d'un regard suspicieux.

« Je fais ce que je peux ! » s'exclama Harry.

Rogue se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se lever brusquement. « Vous me retrouverez ici mardi à onze heures. Malheureusement, j'ai autre chose de prévu demain. »

Harry soupira, incertain de vouloir savoir le genre de choses Rogue pouvait bien avoir prévues. « Oui, Monsieur.»dit-il sombrement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait s'arranger pour Victoria. « Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Rogue haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« Est-ce que je peux amener d'autres personnes ici avec moi ? » demanda Harry. «Les protections le permettraient-elles? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a ajusté les protections pour n'admettre que vous et moi, prévoyant de toute évidence que nous aurions besoin d'un endroit sécuritaire pour nous rencontrer.» dit Rogue sèchement.

« J'avais saisit. » rétorqua Harry, sur le même ton. « Mais j'ai besoin de savoir comment amener d'autres personnes ici. »

« Je ne tolèrerai pas la présence de vos amis ici. » dit Rogue dédaigneusement.

« Pas de soucis ! Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de leur imposer votre compagnie..»répliqua Harry.

Rogue prit une expression menaçante. « Dans ce cas, qui souhaitez-vous amener ici? » interrogea-t-il.

Harry détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle explication donner pour Victoria, et ne cru pas opportun de mentionner Drago pour l'instant.

« Il est vrai qu'Hermione aurait bien voulu fouiner dans la bibliothèque ici.» dit Harry, ne répondant pas tout à fait à la question, tout en disant quand-même la vérité.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Potter. » dit Rogue froidement. « Vous ne les amènerez pas dans cette demeure. Je pensais que c'était clair, pour une fois, et que vous compreniez les risques que nous courrons. »

« Je les comprends parfaitement. » cracha Harry. « Très bien, j'ai compris le message. »

« Vous ne pourrez amener qui que ce soit d'autre dans cette maison..» dit Rogue, d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Si jamais je choisissais d'amener quelqu'un ici, je m'assurerai qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons _tous les deux_ avoir confiance. »

« Qui donc voulez-vous amener ici ? » demanda Rogue. « Je sais que vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier. »

Harry le défia du regard. « Un bébé! Un innocent nourrisson. victime de cette guerre. Elle n'a aucune idée de qui je suis, et encore moins de qui vous êtes. Je pense bien que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.»dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Rogue, surpris, cligna des yeux. « Où avez-vous trouvé un bébé, et pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec quelqu'un qui pourrait s'occuper correctement d'elle ? »

« Peu importe ! » cria Harry, furieux. « Elle est juste une victime, et je ne veux pas qu'on apprenne son existence, ou ils me l'enlèveront ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas tout bonnement vous approprier un bébé, et vous êtes, de toute évidence, trop incompétent pour vous en occuper convenablement.» le sermonna Rogue d'un ton désobligeant.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, et je ne vous demandais certainement pas votre permission ! » hurla Harry. « Je voulais simplement savoir comment l'amener ici pour pouvoir la mettre en sécurité ! »

« Il faut toujours que ces imbéciles de Gryffondors sauvent la demoiselle en détresse.» se moqua Rogue.

« Si vous voulez voir ça comme ça, alors oui.» aboya Harry.

Rogue se pencha vers lui, le fusillant du regard. « Emmenez l'enfant aux autorités compétentes, Potter. » Puis il se redressa, lança la baguette d' Harry sur la table et sortit de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Harry grogna de frustration. Il voulait rire hystériquement à l'idée que, ironiquement, Rogue ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour protéger Victoria s'il savait qui était sa famille.

« Winky.» appela-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

Elle apparut presque instantanément dans la pièce. Il savait qu'elle attendait son appel. « Oui, Maître Harry ? »

Au même instant, elle se rendit compte de l'état de la pièce et cria d'horreur. « Maître Harry, ce n'est pas convenable pour vous, ni pour Maîtresse Victoria. »

« Je le sais.» soupira Harry. Il détestait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, car il lui semblait injuste de donner autant de travail à une personne, mais il le fit tout de même. « Winky, j'ai besoin que tu essaies de rendre la cuisine et l'une des chambres habitables pour nous. Tu devras aussi nettoyer un endroit pour toi. » Il parcourut du regard la cuisine crasseuse. « Je suppose tu peux commencer par le rez-de-chaussée.»

Elle hochait la tête à toute vitesse. « Oui, Maître Harry. Winky va commencer tout de suite. »

« Je suis désolé de te demander tout ça, mais nous en avons besoin.»dit-il.

« Winky va s'occuper de tout.»dit-elle fermement. « Est-ce que Maître Harry veut que Winky achète aussi de la nourriture ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « C'est possible ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait que les elfes de maison faisaient la cuisine, mais il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur qui faisait les courses.

Winky acquiesçait avec enthousiasme. Elle lui expliqua l'existence de marchés prévus spécialement pour les elfes de maison, devant le regard émerveillé d'Harry. Beaucoup d'elfes devaient faire les courses pour leurs foyers. Quand il l'interrogea au sujet de l'argent, elle décrivit un processus qui lui fit un peu penser à un système de carte bancaire. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais, en bref, la signature magique de Winky était en quelque sorte reliée à la sienne, et chaque fois qu'elle effectuerait un achat, des papiers, équivalant à des factures, seraient envoyés à Gringott's et l'argent serait retiré de son compte.

Harry était un peu confus, mais Winky l'informa poliment que toutes les familles possédant des elfes de maison effectuaient ce genre de transaction. Étant liée à lui, elle ne pouvait pas dépenser pour une autre personne, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait acheter quoi que ce soit d'inutile.

« Bon, comment faisons-nous pour que les gobelins retirent l'argent du coffre des Black et non de celui des Potter? » S'enquiert Harry.

« Maître Harry devra le dire aux gobelins.»Répondit l'elfe, gênée.

Harry grogna. « Génial.»marmonna-t-il. Winky pouvait visiblement s'occuper de la plupart des emplettes pour la maison, mais il devait d'abord informer les gobelins qu'elle était liée à lui. Elle l'assura que c'était une démarche simple et rapide, mais Harry en doutait. Rien ne lui semblait simple ni bien rapide.

Harry emmena Winky avec lui et ils se rendirent discrètement à Gringott's Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait pas les longues files d'attente qu'il y avait eu l'été précédent.

Il fut agréablement surpris de voir que la procédure était aussi simple que prédit. Il n'y avait que quelques papiers à remplir, une vérification de leurs signatures magiques chacun à subir, et c'était réglé. Harry fut encore plus soulagé de ne voir aucun visage familier. Il renvoya Winky à la Place Grimmauld pour qu'elle puisse entreprendre sa tâche, puis il Apparut à Privet Drive.

À suivre...


End file.
